Busted
by 66Witch
Summary: This is about how the boys got caught plus some events before, which lead to that point. WyattChrisLovestory.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Busted

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M, later R (so, only for mature readers).

**Characters:** Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary: **This is about how the boys got caught plus some events before. WyattChrisLovestory.

**Warnings:** This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** I'm sorry it took me so long to post this. I actually started writing it over a year ago, but I didn't want to post something only half finished, because I myself hate it when a story is on hiatus for long. So I wanted to have at least the general structure ready - which is now, so here it is! This story plays in the same universe I created with all my other stories. But you don't have to read them to understand this.

**Note 2:** English isn't my mother-tongue, and even if I give my best, there will surly be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that. Instead you can tell me so that I won't do the same mistakes again.

**Note 3:** Peya Luna requested a story about how the boys had been caught so here it is. (Yes I know you requested a little more - just let me do one step after another, ok? _wink_) And blackyaoirose and Steph requested a story about the boy's "first time"...

Well actually I had already planed to write a story like this - about how the boys got caught, I mean. And I planed to start it with a flashback about their "first time". But to make everyone happy, I started a little earlier.

But that's also the reason, why some of this may sound familiar to those who read my other stories, because this was already mentioned in a flashback in my first story. I hope you don't mind.

**Note 4:** Thanks to Peya Luna who kept pushing me. Without her I wouldn't have been able to finish this. Thanks!

-- -- -- --

**1. Chapter**

_Getting Ideas_

Chris just orbed home from school. It had been a long and hard day with a lot of exams. Now all he wanted to do is grasping a piece of pizza and a coke and then orb up to their room, to sit down and play some computer games. But when he was on his way to the kitchen he suddenly stopped.

He could hear voices... the voices of his brother and aunt. Slowly he moved closer to the door, to spy on them. Wyatt sat on the table, finishing his lunch, while Phoebe had her head in the fridge.

"You know... Cary had mailed me at work..." Phoebe said while seeking something.

"What? Why... What did she want?" Wyatt asked confused.

Chris grimaced. Cary was Wyatt's girlfriend... Or better, she was the one his brother dated from time to time. At least Wyatt was nearly 18, so it was time for him to have a love life, wasn't it. And he couldn't tell their parents that it was Chris, who he really loved. So both boys had decided to play that game... Still Chris didn't like Cary, even if it had been his idea in the first place...

"Oh Wyatt... I'm a columnist... what do you think she wanted?" And when Wyatt just looked at her confused, she went on: "She mailed because she's worried about you... She said you don't like... well... to make love to her..."

"WHAT?" Wyatt exclaimed, jumping up. "How the hell could she write you that...? She..."

"Stop it, ok? She didn't say it was you... and I guess she doesn't know that I know who she is. At least you never introduced us properly."

Wyatt sighed and sat down again, but said nothing.

"Look," Phoebe went on, "she's just worried. She said you're avoiding to be alone with her and she doesn't understand why..." And when there was still no answer, she added: "You're nearly 18. Why don't you just have some fun...?"

"God... What's wrong about not wanting to have sex with someone?" Wyatt snapped back annoyed. Phoebe was really the last person he wanted to talk to about this.

"Nothing," Phoebe said, "I just wanted to make sure that there is nothing wrong... So when there is something you wanna talk about..."

"There is nothing wrong..." Wyatt replied with a sigh. "It's not that I don't want to... I just wanna wait for the right person, that's all..."

"Awww... that's so cute," Phoebe exclaimed smiling.

Wyatt grinned, his aunt would never change.

"So... " Phoebe said then, "from that I guess you don't believe that Cary is the right one. If it's so, you maybe should play with open cards... tell her the truth..."

Wyatt just nodded, looking at the empty plate in front of him. Then he turned to her, smiling: "And now I have to do some homework." Then he orbed up to their room.

Chris exhaled with a smile. Wyatt wanted to wait... he wanted to wait for him... until Chris was ready. He had clearly felt it. Oh, how much he loved him for that. Wyatt was the most caring person he had ever met.

Then his mind traveled on to the subject of the moment. SEX. He never had thought about that, not really. Wyatt and he enjoyed their time together. They loved to play around and bringing each other over the edge. But until now, Chris had never thought about more... But now he did, and he liked that thought.

"Oh Chris!" Phoebe was suddenly standing in front of him. "Did you spy on us?"

Chris blushed: "Accidentally...Don't tell him, ok?"

Phoebe smiled, and then nodded. She was already on her way to the living room, when Chris stopped her with a question.

"So... you said Wyatt is old enough for having sex... But when is someone old enough?"

His aunt turned around to face him, an eyebrow raised. What should she say? "Well... You... there isn't a general rule... You just feel when you're ready. You're ready when you... feel it... When you really want it on your own..." she tried to explain. 'God, Piper is killing me,' she thought.

But Chris just nodded. "Thanks," he said, then orbed away.

-- -- -- --

The next days Chris kept thinking about that topic. Yes, he definitely wanted this, he wanted to sleep with Wyatt. And he thought that this would be the perfect gift for his brother's 18th birthday, which was in less than a week.

He knew that their grandfather was going on a trip to New York right after the party, so he had asked him if he and Wyatt could stay in his apartment for the night, because he wanted to invite Wyatt to a movie (to distract him so that he won't guess his real gift). And later, he told his mom, he wanted to go to a concert in a club in LA; and therefore he wanted to stay at their grandpa's because it surly would get late. Of course they wouldn't really do that, but he had to tell her something she would believe. Their mom, of course, wasn't happy about the idea. But this was Wyatt's 18th, this was a special birthday, so she finally agreed.

This afternoon through, Chris was kinda worried. Wyatt hadn't been there after school and Chris had gone home alone. He wasn't exactly worried about THIS. That Wyatt wasn't there was not so unusual, because his coach loved to let him run extra-rounds, or some of his classmates dragged him in the diner or something. All things Wyatt hated, but also all things he willingly did, to keep everyone from suspecting something.

But this time? This time Wyatt had been calm all day, especially during lunch brake he hardly spoke two sentences. And THIS was unusual. Something was off, and Chris had no idea what?

Had he himself done something wrong? Was Wyatt mad at him? And if he was, then why? Had he maybe found out about his plan? Was he worried about it? Or did he maybe not want it?

All those questions were running through the teen's mind while he was taking a shower.

When he had gotten rid of all the rest of the shower gel, he shut down the water and dried himself. He had had sports lesson this day and there was nothing better than an additional shower, when he finally was home and could relax.

He then grabbed a towel and put it around his waist, before he headed over to their room. To his surprise Wyatt was sitting on his bed when he entered.

"Hey," he greeted tiredly.

"Hey," Chris replied. Then he added: "You look like a wreck."

That was true. Wyatt looked worn and tired. His eyes were a little red and he also looked kinda pale. At Chris' words he looked up and sighed.

"Ok, what happened?" the younger of the two asked.

Wyatt sighed again, then he shook his head: "I told Cary that it's over."

"WHAT?" Chris exclaimed. Then he added a lot calmer: "Why?"

"Because I don't love her, Chris," Wyatt explained, "and I can't do this anymore, I can't play her like this... it's not right."

"But..." Chris tried.

But Wyatt wouldn't let him speak: "No buts, Chris. Of course that means we have to be more careful, make sure that no one gets suspicious, but... I can't do this anymore. I can't go out with her while all I'm thinking about is you..." Chris just stared at him while his brother rose and continued his speech, while he slowly stepped closer: "Of course she didn't like it, actually she threw a real fit, but... in the long run it's better this way. Because... Because all I'm thinking about is you, all I want is you. You are all that matters to me."

With the last words Wyatt stopped right in front of Chris who just looked at him, unsure what to do. "I love you Chris," Wyatt whispered, then he gave him a soft kiss.

"I..." Chris shook his head, "Wyatt this was the sweetest declaration of love I've ever heard." He smiled. "And I do love you, too. More than anything else in this world."

Wyatt smiled back at him, took Chris' face in his hands and started to caress his cheeks with his thumbs. Then he kissed him again, with more love and more passion than before.

And Chris returned the kiss with all his heart, his hands moving under Wyatt's shirt to feel the soft skin of him.

Wyatt meanwhile let one hand drop to the rim of the towel which soon was falling to the ground.

"BOYS? MEL? DINNER IS READY!" they suddenly heard their mother's voice from downstairs, soon followed by the footsteps of their sister who was running through the ground floor.

Wyatt sighed. "You better hurry," he said before he orbed down to the dining room.

Chris sighed, too, as his eyes followed Wyatt's orb-lights. Then he smiled. Now he was sure that he really was doing the right thing, that Wyatt would love the gift he had prepared for him.

All doubts were washed away, now that he understood what Wyatt had bothered all day.

"CHRIS! HURRY!"

Chris quickly jumped into a fresh pair of jeans and a shirt and orbed down for the all-day family dinner.

-- -- -- --

**Note 5:** I hope you all like this. If so, please be so kind to leave me a review. Every signed review will get a reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Busted

**Author: **66witch

**Rating:** R! (so, only for mature readers).

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** This is about how the boys got caught plus some events before. WyattChrisLovestory.

**Warnings:** This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** This story plays in the same universe I created with all my other stories. But you don't have to read them to understand this.

**Note 2:** English isn't my mother-tongue, and even if I give my best, there will surly be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that. Instead you can tell me so that I won't do the same mistakes again.

**Note 3:** Thanks to **angelkat2502**, **Kit Of Light And Dark**, **TsukikoElric**, **kattastic999**, **jazmingirl**, **Brownie88Babe**, **Zacarane** and **Peya Luna** for those wonderful reviews. (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

**Note 4:** I noticed lately, that fanfiction-net seems to have some trouble with sending out notifications of new chapters. Also PMs seemed to have been off for a couple of days. So I wanted to let you know, that I really sent everyone a reply who left a signed review, also all PMs I got have been answered. If you got non, then it's not my fault, but if you have any important questions feel free to PM me again... Also I want to tell you, that I hope to be able to update within 14 days maximum, so if you don't get a notification for a new chapter, it might be wise to check this story out anyway, in case the troubles with the messages return. Thanks.

-- -- -- --

**Chapter 2**

_Wyatt's Birthday_

The "party" Piper did for her oldest son's birthday was a simple (well in a Piper-way simple) family dinner. They were all there, Wyatt's siblings, parents, grandfather... his aunts and uncles, cousins... all were there. The only person who wasn't a part of the Halliwell Clan was Josh. He was the only one of Wyatt's (and Chris') friends who knew that they were magical. Actually he was the only one of Wyatt's friends who was left, since the boys liked to disappear for urgent family-problems. That behavior wasn't healthy for any friendship. But Josh knew and he understood. He understood even more - he was the only one who knew about Wyatt and Chris - what they felt for each other.

After the procedure of unwrapping all gifts was finished and the dinner was eaten, they all moved their completely filled stomachs to the garden, to sit in the sun, relax, talk and eat some of the cake Piper made.

Wyatt had a little the feeling that his mom felt she would have to make up for something with all those things. Maybe she felt sorry that his life wasn't so normal as she wanted it to be for her kids. But Wyatt didn't mind all the demon hunting and the problems it cursed. He didn't mind the fact that he had not that big social life, that he wasn't running from party to party... He was happy what with what he had. And what he had was Chris, that was all he wanted - all he needed. And he had Josh, whom he trusted. And he had his family, who was always there for him, even if they didn't know the whole story. So for what did he need more friends? No, he was happy with how things were, he didn't want it to be any different.

"So, what did Chris give you?" Josh asked, who sat in the grass together with the brothers and their cousin Henry. He hadn't seen Wyatt open any gift from his brother, yet. That's why he asked.

"Haven't gotten anything yet..." Wyatt replied sighing. "He said it's a surprise, right brother?"

"Exactly," Chris replied.

"Yeah, one for which he needed to do a lot of talking to Mom," Mel added as she passed by the group of boys to sit down by the female side of the family.

"You did?" Wyatt asked frowning.

Chris just grinned. Right that moment Victor called for Wyatt and asked him to come over for a second. So Wyatt rose from his place in the grass and went over to his grandfather, who sat with his daughters under a tree.

"So what is it, Chris?" Josh asked.

"He's taking him to a movie and a concert in LA," Henry answered before Chris could.

"LA?" Josh asked. "Why didn't you take me with you? I mean, I thought we do such things together."

Chris sighed. "How the hell have you found this out, Henry?"

"Well you tell Mel, Mel tells Julia and Julia tells everyone."

Chris rolled his eyes. Then he turned to Josh who still looked at him questioning. He really felt bad about this - Josh was their friend and usually they indeed went to movies together, but well... it wasn't like he really would do all that, right? He just needed to tell him. So he turned to his cousin: "Henry can you get me another coke?"

"Am I your waiter?"

"Well... pleeeease... you've still got the younger feet," Chris said with puppy dog eyes and a grin.

Henry sighed and rose: "You're unbelievable Chris."

"I know..."

When Henry was walking away from them, Chris turned to Josh: "We're not going on a concert, I just told that to our family. Through we will see a movie, but a really bad one."

"I really don't get it, what have you planed...?" Josh whispered.

"Well... The gift I have for Wyatt is... well it's me, you know?"

Josh looked at his friend and frowned. Then realization hit him: "What? Do you mean you wanna..."

Chris nodded.

"You're sure? I mean you're 15, Chris."

Now the younger of the two rolled his eyes: "Yeah I'm absolutely sure. I want this Josh and I'm sure Wyatt wants it, too. I mean, he just turned 18... I mean, you've already done it, right?"

"No, actually I didn't."

Now Chris looked at Josh shocked: "You're kidding!" And when the older one shook his head he added: "But you and Ally, you're together since more then a year and..."

"She wants to wait until she's married."

"Oh... and you don't mind?"

"What don't you mind?" Wyatt asked. He had just returned from his talk with Victor.

"Oh nothing," Josh said knowing very well, that Wyatt would suspect something if he would explain it to him.

"Oh... ok," the twice blessed said frowning, but let his friend go with it. Actually he guessed that it had something to do with Chris' gift for him, and for nothing in this world he would spoil his lover's big surprise.

-- -- -- --

A couple of hours later all the guests were gone. Also Victor had left and gone right to the airport, he'd spend the next couple of days in New York, visiting a friend. And finally the boys were getting ready for their adventure.

"Wear something casual," Chris had said. And that Wyatt did. He wore a casual shirt and blue jeans, same as Chris who was already waiting for him when Wyatt came down the stairs.

"Ready?" Chris asked.

Wyatt could tell that his brother was nervous but he just nodded. "As ready as I can be."

Piper, Leo and Mel were there, too, wishing them a lot of fun.

_"Oh if they would know,"_ Chris thought.

_"Know what?"_ Wyatt asked in their mind, but Chris just grinned at him. Then he grabbed his brother's hand and orbed with him away.

He orbed them right to the back street of a little movie theater.

"Chris? What are we doing here?"

"Watch a movie and have some fun...and later... well, you'll see," the younger on replied as he dragged Wyatt to the entrance. Of course Wyatt complained about the movie, but that was all part of Chris' plan.

The theater was almost empty and as soon as the lights went out and the movie began, Wyatt understood it, too. Because as soon as it turned dark, Chris started to kiss his lover, ignoring the things going on on the screen completely.

For Chris through, this wasn't just fun. It was also his way to relax, to cool down his nerves, because the more time passed, the closer they got to the big surprise, the more nervous he got.

96 minutes later, the lights went on again in the theater. Sighing the boys let go of each other. There hadn't been going on much between them the past one and a half hour, they just kissed and hugged each other, snuggling against each other... they just enjoyed to be so close. Wyatt would have liked it, when they had gone further, Chris knew... But he also knew what was still to come, so he acted as if he didn't thought about doing more, as if it was enough for him to just be close to his brother.

When they finally left and were in the back street again, Chris grabbed Wyatt's hand. Looking into his eyes he asked: "Ready for part 2?" And as Wyatt nodded he orbed with him to the next station for this night.

-- -- -- --

When they materialized again, they were standing on top of the Golden Gate Bridge.

"What are we doing here?" Wyatt asked.

"Sorry," Chris said, "but I have to prepare something first. Please, wait here, don't sense for me, just wait until I call you, ok? And then orb to were I am, ok?"

"Chris what...?" Wyatt tried.

"Please sweetie, promise me... Or don't you want to get your gift?"

Wyatt smiled at his brother, bend down to him and gave him a kiss. "Of course I want it... And I promise. I will do whatever you want..."

Chris smiled. "Ok... and I promise to hurry." With that he orbed away.

Wyatt sighed sitting down on the cold metal, watching as the cars drive by underneath him. A minute passed, and another one... then it had been 5 minutes... 6... Wyatt thought back to the past hours they had spend in the theater. It had been great, they had just been the way they were, they had just enjoyed their love, without caring of being caught. But still he knew that Chris was nervous and that made him wonder. So Wyatt rose and started to pace, Thinking about what his brother may had planed. But before he came to a result he heard a voice in his head...

_"Wyatt... Wyatt you can come now..."_

Smiling the blonde young man followed his brother's call.

-- -- -- --

When Wyatt orbed in, he found himself in their grandfathers apartment.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked, because his brother wasn't seen.

"Bedroom!" came the answer.

Wyatt frowned and then went down the short hallway. When he opened the door he gasped, surprised. The whole room was lit by hundreds of candles. There were rose-flowers all over the bed and floor. Soft music came from somewhere. And there was Chris, sitting on the bed, smiling. He put his hand on the space next to him, gesturing for Wyatt to sit down.

Wyatt did, and looked at his brother wonderingly. He could sense that his brother was nervous, even more than before, but still he also sensed that he was determined "Chris what...?"

He couldn't say more. Because Chris had grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him close so that their lips were crushed together. "I love you..." Chris muttered against Wyatt's lips, when they paused for taking breath. He had felt more and more nervous with every second, but since his brother was there now, this feeling was gone and he was sure to do the right thing. So he kissed his lover again, even more passionately.

Wyatt was overwhelmed by that kiss, which sent a wave of heat through his whole body. God, he wanted Chris so much. "Love you... too..." he replied "but..." He just couldn't do it... could he? He knew what was on his little brother's mind now, he wasn't stupid. But could he really do that... at this time and place?

They stopped kissing with Wyatt's last word. Chris pulled away just enough to look his lover deeply into his eyes. He could see the longing shining in those blue oceans. And he knew Wyatt would see the same need in his own eyes.

"Chris, we..."

"Shhhh..." Chris said and then he moved closer to him, so that he could whisper to his ear. "I love you Wyatt... and I want to feel you..." And he kissed his brothers ear before adding: "Wanna feel you inside of me..."

Wyatt pulled him away to look in his eyes. For a moment he didn't know what to say. Then he asked: "You're sure?"

Chris nodded: "I cast a spell after you orbed in... no one will disturb us."

"But you really don't have to... I mean, you're only 15..." Wyatt said. He wanted to make sure, Chris wasn't just doing this because of him. For nothing in this world he would want to force Chris to do something he didn't want to.

The younger one just smiled: "Happy birthday, Wyatt." Then he moved forward, and their lips met again. Their kiss grew more and more wild and soon Wyatt thrust his tongue into his lover's mouth.

Chris moaned as he let his hands move down Wyatt's back. Slowly his moved under his lover's shirt, feeling the pure soft skin. Wyatt sighed, when he felt Chris's hands moving over his back, making him shiver in excitement.

He then grabbed Chris shirt at the rim and pulled it off over his lover's head. "God, did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Wyatt said then, while eating Chris with his eyes.

The younger one blushed but then pulled off Wyatt's shirt, too. Wyatt pushed Chris down on his back and then lied on top of him, kissing him with all his heart.

Slowly Wyatt's lips went down to Chris's chest, while his hands went even deeper. He pulled off the jeans of the younger one and Chris gasped in pleasure as Wyatt's fingertips caressed his tights. Soon his boxers were gone, too, and Chris moaned Wyatt's name when he felt his hand around his already hard cock.

But this feeling was already familiar to him, today he wanted more. So he pushed him around so that Wyatt was lying on his back now. Then Chris awkwardly opened his jeans and pulled them off, soon followed by Wyatt's underwear. Chris just looked at Wyatt for a moment, as he lay their in front of him, like God had made him. He had never seen anything more beautiful.

Then Chris lay down again, kissing Wyatt deeply while moving his hand up and down his brothers cock. He smiled against Wyatt's lips, when he felt the thing in his hand grew harder quickly.

Chris then let go off Wyatt and laid down next to him to give him another kiss.

_"Chris... you're sure about this?... really I mean?"_ Wyatt asked him, as the younger one stopped his doing and lay down next to him. He used their telepathic connection, because his breathing already grew so fast that he didn't trust his voice anymore.

Chris just looked at him and nodded. Then he orbed a bottle of lube to himself and gave it to Wyatt, who took it with a shivering hand. His brother had really thought of everything.

Chris turned around, so that he lay with his back to Wyatt, impatiently waiting for what would happen next. But nothing happened. So he turned around a little to face the man he loved so much.

Wyatt was staring at his lubed hand. "I can't do this... it'll hurt you."

_"I'm sure even it'll hurt first... it'll be worth it... I WANT this Wyatt,"_ Chris replied.

But still his brother didn't move. Even if he wanted this so much he just couldn't. Chris was so young, and he was really afraid of hurting him.

Chris sighed, laying back down. He closed his eyes. He wanted this, and he wasn't willing to give up. So he reached out mentally to his lover.

Wyatt was kind of shocked as his hand went down to Chris butt, without him doing anything. He couldn't believe that Chris was doing this. The next moment he felt his finger moving into Chris's tight hole, which cursed the teen to wince a little.

"I'm... so... sorry..." Wyatt mumbled breathless. It felt weird, Chris felt so tight around his finger, and the older of the two was sure this had to hurt.

"No... please... it's ok," Chris whispered.

_"Still sure about this?"_

Chris nodded eagerly: _"Come one, let me feel you..."_

Wyatt sighed, still not too sure on his own. But when Chris really wanted this - god, he'd do anything for him. So he closed his eyes as he slowly started to move his finger around.

Chris moaned deeply, while he began to enjoy that feeling. He knew he just had to relax and he tried it the best he could.

Wyatt than added another finger, and finally a third one, making Chris go numb with pleasure, when he hit his prostate.

"Please... Wyatt..." Chris gasped.

The older one nodded. Then he pulled his fingers out and moved closer to his lover. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Then, while kissing Chris deeply to distract him a little, he slowly thrust is cock into his lover's tight hole.

Chris screamed out Wyatt's name against his lips, in a mixture of pleasure and pain. The older one paused for a moment, unsure what to do. He really didn't want o hurt his little baby. But then he felt his brother pressing against him, so he slowly pushed forward, while his brain seemed to shut down, by the mass of feelings flooding his mind. This felt so weird and hot at the same time.

As Wyatt slowly went deeper into him, Chris felt the pressure rise in him. It felt strange to be connected like this, and it hurt - still Chris enjoyed it in a weird way, pressing against his brother himself.

Wyatt barely reached Chris most sensitive spot when his brother couldn't take it anymore and came with another scream. The same second his hole grew so incredible tight that Wyatt followed in a blink of an eye. Both nearly passed out because of that huge pleasure they felt. Wyatt held Chris tightly in his arms while they were both shaking and breathing heavily.

Then Wyatt pulled out of Chris, keeping the body-contact, not once moving away from him more than necessary. Lying next to each other close as possible they slowly calmed down.

"I'm sorry," Chris muttered after a while in which they just lay there, hugging each other in silence. Now he had turned around to face him.

"For what?" Wyatt asked surprised.

"For coming so fast..."

Wyatt just smiled at him lovingly. He pulled a streak out of Chris' face and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Then he whispered: "You know... my so-called friends keep saying that the first sex is always the worst one..."

Chris looked down but Wyatt pulled his face up again, so that he could look him into his beautiful eyes: "But I would say they are wrong... This was maybe fast, but, believe me... it was amazing!"

Chris beamed at Wyatt and snuggled closer against his chest. They just lay like that for a couple of minutes, before both drifted off to sleep.

-- -- -- --

**Note 5:** I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. If so, please be so kind to leave me a review. Every signed review will get a reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Busted

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M, later R (so, only for mature readers).

**Characters:** Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** This is about how the boys got caught plus some events before. WyattChrisLovestory.

**Warnings:** This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** This story plays in the same universe I created with all my other stories. But you don't have to read them to understand this.

**Note 2:** English isn't my mother-tongue, and even if I give my best, there will surly be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that. Instead you can tell me so that I won't do the same mistakes again.

**Note 3:** Thanks to **angelkat2502**, **Brownie88Babe**, **jazmingirl**, **Secret Thought**, **coral86**, **Peya Luna** and **Inuyasha Lover 123** for those wonderful reviews. (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

-- -- -- --

**Chapter 3**

_Life is perfect!_

When the first rays of the morning sun caressed Wyatt's face the blonde boy slowly woke up. His whole body arched and when he tried to move he realized why. He was lying on his back, while Chris' head rested on his chest. His arm was somehow somewhere between his brother's hands - wrapped around the younger one's body, who hugged his hand like a teddy bear. Wyatt's fingers felt numb. And their legs? They were tangled together in a way which let Wyatt doubt they'd be ever able to open this knot. The only part of his body that was free was his other arm and hand. And with this he now started to caress Chris' cheek.

He observed the steady rise and fall of his brother's chest as he thought back to the previous night. They had done it. They had made love. And a huge smile appeared on Wyatt's face. He and Chris had been so close last night. It had been amazing.

While Wyatt lay there, he noticed that life was awakening within his brother's body - Chris was slowly waking up. The older one kept caressing his lover's cheek until Chris finally opened his eyes.

"Morning," he mumbled sleepy and a smile lit up his face while his green eyes sparkled.

"Morning, my love," Wyatt whispered and kissed him on the forehead because that was all he could reach from his position.

Within a second Chris had undone the knot in their legs - Wyatt didn't understand how fast he'd done that - and crawled on top of his brother to give him a proper good morning kiss.

"Wow..." Wyatt muttered when they parted for the need of air.

"Yeah... Wow..."

"I love you..." Wyatt said while he caressed Chris' cheek with one hand while the other one - with the still slightly numb fingers - went up and down his back.

"I love you, too." Chris replied and then he kissed Wyatt again.

Soon their kisses grew more passionate and hands started to explore soft and naked skin. Then Wyatt turned them around so that Chris was lying on his back, while his lips wandered down to his lover's chest, tasting every bit of flesh he could find.

Chris moaned in pleasure, arching his back into the soft touch of Wyatt's hands and lips.

That was when Chris' mobile phone rang.

Both boys sighed and Wyatt rested his head on Chris' chest while the younger one pulled the phone telekinetically to himself to answer the call.

"Yeah?" Wyatt heard Chris say. "Oh... Yeah... I know mom... I know... Yes, we just woke up, sorry... Yeah I know I promised. We... we'll be there... ten minutes maximum... Yeah... bye!"

Chris sighed again as he ended the call and threw the phone onto the bed by his side. "Sorry," he said then, "seems we have to get up."

Wyatt rose: "Not your fault..." Then he stood up and grabbed his things. "What do we do? Shower or cleaning spell?" he asked then grinning.

Chris looked around and then grinned, too. "I'd say spell if you have one in mind... because we made quiet a mess last night."

And so they did it. They invented a quick spell to clean up the room and also themselves and then they prepared to orb home.

"By the way, we went to a club after the movie," Chris said then.

"We did?" Wyatt asked grinning.

"Yeah, first we saw a very interesting independent movie and then we went to a club to a see a concert until late, before we finally orbed here fore the night..."

Wyatt laughed when Chris told him that.

"What?" the younger one asked.

"I can't believe mom let you do that..."

"Actually... me neither..."

And with this they orbed home.

-- -- -- --

"Welcome back, sweetie, how was your night?" Piper asked, hugging Wyatt as soon as the boys orbed into the kitchen next to her.

"Fine," her oldest son replied, trying to sound not too excited.

"Good..." Piper said and then turned back to her work.

Chris sighed: "I'm sorry that we were late, but really we slept almost until you called us."

Piper just smiled. "It's ok... actually I guessed you would sleep all day. So don't worry about that." She moved from one side to the other, grabbing some incredents and threw them into the bowl on the table.

"What is this?" Wyatt asked.

"Oh just a little potion, your dad asked me for - for his lessons - I thought you can bring it to him when you go to magic school, it's almost ready and you're late anyway..."

Wyatt grinned: "Yeah of course... as long as I can find something for a little breakfast, I'm starving."

Chris meanwhile had already his head in the fridge announcing: "There are still leftovers of your birthday cake."

Wyatt just mumbled a "great" while his mind was already elsewhere as he admired Chris' perfect butt, which looked so hot in those jeans... He really needed a lot of willpower to keep his emotions in control.

Chris of course had noticed that and when he looked up he send his secret lover a knowing smile.

-- -- -- --

The rest of the sunday passed by without any other important events. Chris and Wyatt spend the day almost completely at magic school, because also there the exams were getting closer. But learning was a hard task when knees met under tables and hands brushed against each other constantly, as soon as the boys were sure to be unnoticed.

And the night... even if it was hard they stick to the rule they had made up themselves: Everyone stays in his own bed. The risk of being caught in the morning - or even at night - was far too large otherwise, and Chris was far too old for the nightmare-excuse. So even if it was a hard task, this night the boys just tried to sleep.

-- -- -- --

The next day, Chris and Wyatt had regular school again. And right before their first period Josh caught Wyatt at his locker.

"Hey," he greeted casually, as two girls passed them, looking at Wyatt from head to toe as if they'd love to jump him any second. Wyatt hated that.

When they were gone, Josh went a little closer and whispered: "And?"

Wyatt turned to him smiling: "So I take it my brother informed you about his plan..."

"Of course he did, I'm his best friend, too."

Wyatt just shook his head, while his mind was already drifting off to that night they shared. To that wonderful moment in which they had been so close to each other, this perfect little moment which made everything else unimportant.

"Oh come on, buddy... Just give me at least a hint."

Wyatt turned to is friend again, but this time his eyes where sparkling and his smile covered his whole face. He looked like if he would shine from the inside.

This was all Josh needed and so he nodded understanding: "So I take it you liked your gift."

The twice blessed, smiled even more and declared: "I loved it... every second of it."

Josh grinning: "Man, I'm so jealous!"

Wyatt frowned for a moment, then he started to laugh. "No luck with your girl, then... I guess."

Josh shrugged as they made their way to their class: "Well we made an agreement."

"Ohhh... sounds like so much fun."

Josh slapped his best friend playfully on the shoulder, while saying: "That's not funny!" They stopped in front of their classroom and Josh looked seriously at his friend. "I love her, Wyatt," he said, "and if that means I have to wait, then I will."

Wyatt nodded: "Of course you do... you're far too noble for you own good. I hope she's worth it."

"She's worth everything... same as the one you love is for you."

The blonde nodded, his look becoming dreamy again: "Oh yeah..."

-- -- -- --

A few hours later, Chris ran through the hallways of their school, avoiding the bullies who still liked to prick on him.

"Josh, wait!" he called after his friend.

The older one stopped and turned around: "If you're seeking Wyatt, then..."

"No I was searching for you..." Chris said and with this pulled his friend into an empty classroom. After he made sure no on followed them he turned and asked: "Did you talk to Wyatt?"

"Yeah, why?" Josh asked smiling.

"Did he tell you anything about... you know?" the younger one asked turning red slightly.

Josh laughed: "What do you think? We're best friends, of course he did..." And when he saw Chris blush even more he added: "Oh, don't worry, no details of course"

"Then what did he say? Did he... did he say it was good?"

Now the older boy frowned: "Well, why do you ask me that? I mean... Why..."

Chris interrupted him, rambling in a very nervous way: "Because I don't think it was perfect... I... we... it... it just happened to fast and..."

"Stop, Chris, stop it! I really don't want to picture this!" Josh exclaimed, finally understanding what's going on. He took Chris by his shoulders and looked him into the eyes. "Wyatt loves you with no end, Chris, he really does. And all he said to me about your night together was that he loved it and - let me quote him - he said, every second of it. And believe it or not, he's shining like a 1000 watt lamp all day. Chris, he's perfectly happy and that's only because of you. So no need to be worried ok?"

Chris face lit up while Josh spoke. And when his friend was done with his speech he nodded. "Thanks," he said and hugged the older boy. Then he went to the door. But before he left he turned around and said: "Don't tell Wyatt I was worried, ok?"

Josh nodded, and Chris left, heading to his next class.

-- -- -- --

A few hours later the school day was over. Wyatt and Chris were on their way to the school bus station when Josh went over to them.

"Hey you two," he greeted and then turning to Wyatt he asked: "How was training?"

Wyatt just grimaced as if every single of his muscles would arch and asked back: "How was science group?"

"Same as your latest activities, I guess... boring." All three chuckled about this. Then josh offered them a lift since he owned a car, which they both happily accepted. It was always nice to not have to take the overcrowded bus.

"What about your sister?" Josh then asked as he unlocked the doors of his car.

"She should be already home," Chris replied and let himself slide into the backseat. To his surprise Wyatt joined him. "Since when do you take the backseat?"

But the older of the brother's just grinned and Josh said: "I guess since he's so madly in love. Then he took his seat, too, and started the engines. And when they finally drove off the school parking lot he added laughing: "Ok... kissing is allowed, but dare you do any mess behind me!"

"God, Josh!" Chris exclaimed. "What do you think of us?"

But Wyatt just chuckled and pulled Chris closer to kiss him. His brother's lips were so soft and sweet that he couldn't get enough of it. And Chris just loved the taste of Wyatt in the same way.

Josh observed them for a second through the back mirror, and smiled, before he turned back to the traffic.

But then the two lovers in the backseat parted again and turned their attention back to their friend. "So is there anything important going on this week?" Wyatt asked. "I heard something that sounded like party on Friday."

"What?" Josh asked surprised, his eyes still on the traffic, "Already done with kissing?"

"Oh come on, as if we would use you like this... you're our friend," Chris said. And turning to Wyatt he added: "I haven't heard of anything."

"You are a geek, no one tells geeks about parties," Wyatt replied and gained a punch in the side for that. "Outch!" he exclaimed while Josh chuckled.

Then the driver told them: "Well, I just heard that someone turns 18, but don't ask me who, when or where."

A short while later the three reached the Halliwell manor. "Here we are... makes 200 bucks," Josh joked.

"Well," Chris said, "what about dinner instead? I'm sure our mom won't mind."

Josh smiled at that offer but had to say no. "My uncle is visiting us, so it's family evening tonight..."

"Ok, then have fun with the family," Wyatt said and was about to leave the car. But Chris pulled him back and into another kiss.

Josh grinned: "You should better get going before your mom notices us out here..."

"Yeah, right," Chris agreed, and then they both left the car.

"Thanks again, for driving us," Wyatt said and made a bow in front of his friend who looked at them through the opened side widow...

"See you tomorrow," Josh said and drove off, while Wyatt and Chris waved after him and then climbed up the stairs.

"It's so sad that we can't go on like this," Wyatt said while unlocking the door and Chris nodded.

-- -- -- --

**Note 4:** I hope you all like this. If so, please be so kind to leave me a review. Every signed review will get a reply.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Busted

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M for this chapter (so, only for mature readers).

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** This is about how the boys got caught plus some events before. WyattChrisLovestory.

**Warnings:** This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** This story plays in the same universe I created with all my other stories. But you don't have to read them to understand this.

**Note 2:** English isn't my mother-tongue, and even if I give my best, there will surly be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that. Instead you can tell me so that I won't do the same mistakes again.

**Note 3:** Thanks to **Kit Of Light And Dark**, **Jane-Lily**, **Secret Thought**, **jazmingirl**, **Inuyasha Lover 123**, **plush1000** and **Peya Luna** for those wonderful reviews. (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

-- -- -- --

**Chapter 4**

_Hiding and Preparations_

It was a sunny day and Wyatt, Chris, Mel and Jacky - Mel's best friend - were walking home from the bus stop. It was just a little after three in the afternoon, and they were wondering what to do. They discussed things for a while, until they came to the point that Mel and Jacky were in fact still just kids up to some point. So the two girls decided to go to a near playground and then ran off as Wyatt promised to tell their mom where Mel would be.

Both boys watched their younger sister leave with her friend. And when she turned the corner Chris grabbed Wyatt's hand and caressed the back of it with his thumb.

Wyatt turned to him and smiled: "Do you think mom and dad are home?"

Chris shrugged: "Don't know..."

The blonde smiled and placed a soft kiss on Chris' cheek making him chuckle. Then he kissed him on the lips...

"Mmmm...Wyatt... Stopp..." Chris mumbled as he pushed his brother away. Then looking into the confused eyes of his lover he added: "Not here, what if anyone is watching?"

Wyatt looked at him and asked: "Who?"

"Who?"

"Yeah, who?"

Chris shrugged: "Don't know... anybody..." His brother rolled his eyes. "Wyatt I don't want to lose you. I don't wanna risk it. Is that so hard to understand?"

Wyatt shook his head and pulled him into a hug. "No," he said, and then dragged Chris along, "then let's see if we can continue this at home, shall we?"

Chris giggled and followed Wyatt.

-- -- -- --

The sisters were running through the manor. A demon just attacked and ruined half of the furniture. It was just a mid-level one, nothing the sisters would really worry about. But still it was business they had to take care of.

"Damn," Paige cursed as he hung up the phone, "I can't reach Henry..."

Phoebe sighed, then closed her eyes thinking about her husband.

Seconds later Coop appeared in front of her.

"Hey baby, what can I do for you?" he asked and pulled her close in order to kiss her.

But Phoebe pulled back. "Demon," she said, and when she saw the lines of worry on his face she explained, "nothing big, but still a demon. Can you wait till Wyatt, Chris and Mel are home and tell them..."

"Especially tell them not to worry, and Leo will be back after six o'clock," added Piper while grabbing a potion vial.

"Yeah..." Phoebe continued, "and can you then go and take care of our kids and Paige's, since she can't reach Henry?" Coop just had enough time to nod. Then Phoebe gave him a short kiss and the next second they were gone in a swirl of orbs!

Coop followed the lights with his eyes and sighed: "Nice..."

-- -- -- --

Wyatt and Chris had almost reached the front door of the manor. The whole way they were constantly touching each other here and there, sharing loving glances, even a kiss when they were sure there was no one else around.

They were just so much in love with each other, that it was easy for them to forget the world around. Sure, they knew they had to be careful... But those sweet memories of connected hands, connected lips, connected bodies... They had done it just once, just one time they had been this close. And since then the longing to feel each other had become much more intense. And in moments like this it was just so tempting to give in...

So, arms around each other, they stumbled up the stairs and to the door. Using his telekinesis, Chris opened the door without effort, letting them in.

"Mom, Dad?" Chris called, momentarily separating from his brother.

There was no answer and soon Wyatt's arms were around Chris' waist again. "Can't sense them," he whispered to his ear.

Chris chuckled and turned around in his lover's arms until they were face to face. "Good thing," he whispered and then kissed him.

"Chris, is that you?" they suddenly heard a voice from the living room.

Scared to the bones both separated, right on time. The next second Coop entered the hallway.

"Uncle Coop, what are you doing here?" Wyatt asked, his voice a little too high and his breathing fast.

Coop frowned, looking at them intensely. It was almost as if they had a look of panic on their faces. And he also sensed some weird feelings... Something he couldn't really catch. He shook his head. Probably the boy's strong bond was interacting with his sensing powers again... Like it happened a lot when they were younger. But that explained not the rest...

"Are you alright?" he asked therefore.

"Yeah, of course..." Chris said panting. And thinking fast he added: "We just had a little round of "catch me if you can" on the way home...

Coop frowned but nodded, then he rose his eye brow: "Ok... I shall tell you that your mom and aunts are on a demon hunt - nothing to worry about - and your dad will be home around six... But now I have to go and take care of my own kids... So have an eye on your sister when she's home... ok?"

Both boys nodded, and Coop disappeared.

Wyatt sighed deeply and Chris sank down to the floor, his knees suddenly week.

"You alright?" Wyatt asked.

Chris just nodded. Then he said: "This was close... Do you think he sensed something?"

Wyatt shrugged: "I don't think so..."

"I hope you are right...

-- -- -- --

The rest of the day the boys spend with waiting for their parents, unsure if they had been busted or not, since Coop in fact could sense for love. And if he had sensed something earlier, he'd surely tell their mom or dad.

But when their mom came she didn't say anything... and neither did their dad a few hours later.

Late at night, after the lights went out in the house Wyatt whispered: "Guess we're safe..."

Chris sighed: "Yeah..."

"But we have to be more careful..."

The younger one agreed: "Even if it's hard... we have to. For the sake of our love."

"Yeah," Wyatt agreed, "for the sake of out love."

-- -- -- --

One month had passed since their uncle almost caught them. It had frightened the boys to the bones, which was the main reason that they had pulled themselves together and acted more careful again. For nothing in this world they wanted to be caught and if that meant they had to resist the urge to touch each other, then they would.

But there was a special day coming closer with huge steps - their second anniversary! And Wyatt decided that they needed to celebrate that. But this time he wanted to be a little more prepared.

_"Unbelievable,"_ he thought while he walked through the streets of Boston, knowing that Chris was busy with a school project and wouldn't notice his absence, _"unbelievable that it had been already two years. It still feels like I kissed him just yesterday for the first time..." _He smiled while he thought about that.

A few minutes later he reached his destination. A youth center for homosexual teens. Wyatt could clearly remember his first visit here...

_§§§§§flashback§§§§§_

Chris dragged his brother through the streets of Boston. "Come one, we're almost there..."

"Tell me again, why did you orb me through the whole country and risk us being caught by mom and grounded for the rest of our lives?" Wyatt asked, feeling not really comfortable.

"Because I wanna help you," Chris explained, grinning, "and I guess you'd be more comfortable here, than in San Francisco." It was just a few weeks ago, that Wyatt had outed himself as gay in front of his brother. Chris didn't mind that of course, but he was as clueless about this topic as Wyatt, even with his other memories, and he knew there were a lot of questions in his brother's mind which needed an answer - an answer Chris couldn't give.

"Help me with what?" Wyatt asked.

But Chris suddenly stopped in front of an entrance. Above it was a colorful flag with "Youth Center" written on it.

Wyatt frowned, but before he had a chance to say anything Chris pulled him inside.

In the entrance area, there were a few people around, talking lively, two were playing a game of chess... so far nothing special. As soon as the two boys had entered a young man of maybe 18 years went over to them. "Hey, I'm Tony. Welcome here, my friends."

Chris thanked the young man and introduced themselves, while Wyatt looked still confused.

"So, Chris and Wyatt, what brought you here...?" the man asked kindly, and Chris thought that he actually wasn't really looking like the cliché-type of a gay man.

"Well," Chris explained while looking at his brother and suddenly not so sure anymore about what he should say... "Emmm... my brother here... well..."

Tony smiled kindly: "I see... You're brother thinks he's homosexual and needs someone to talk about it..."

_"WHAT?!"_ Wyatt shrieked telepathically, but Tony only noticed that he looked at Chris sharply, while the smaller boy winced a little.

Then Chris sighed and said: "Exactly..."

Tony nodded then he gestured to a hallway and said: "Well, then you found the right place, I'd say... follow me, we can drink some tea, while we talk..."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, pressing his jaw together: _"I'll kill you for this..."_

_§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§_

Of course Wyatt didn't do that. No, in fact he did the opposite, because the talk he had with Tony was really good. He learned a lot of things, and some things were clarified. To sum it up, when the boys left the center a few hours later Wyatt felt better, more sure about himself. And he thanked his brother with a bone crushing hug.

In the following months Wyatt had visited this place a few more times, whenever he had a question... But his last visite there was really a long time ago.

When Wyatt now entered the center, he noticed that there were much more people around than the last time. But then, the last time they had been there in the morning, while now it was already afternoon.

He looked around but couldn't find who he was looking for, so he went over to two chatting girls and asked: "Hey... can you tell me where I can find Tony?"

"Sure... I'd guess he's in his office... Upstairs, end of the hallway," one of the girls said.

Wyatt thanked her and went to the stairs. It didn't take him long to find the office, but when he read the sign at the door he was a little surprised. He knocked and when he heard a "come in" from the inside he entered.

"Hey Tony... I'm not sure if you remember me..." Wyatt started.

But the man had already looked up and was smiling now. "Wyatt!" he said. "I didn't thought I would ever see you again..."

"Yeah," the blonde man replied, "I'm not really living in the neighborhood..."

Tony nodded. "I guessed something like that..." He gestured for Wyatt to sit down: "What can I do for you my friend?"

"Well..." Wyatt hesitated. How should he voice his thoughts?

"Oh come on, you should know by now that you can talk with me freely."

"Yeah... But I'm not sure if I would have talked to you like this, if I had known that you're the head of this place..."

Now Tony grinned: "Oh I wasn't back then... how many years have that been...three?"

"Five," Wyatt admitted.

"Really so long ago..." Tony said visibly surprised. "Anyway, how can I help you?"

Wyatt sighed: "You see... I have a boyfriend and... well we already slept together and..."

"Well I hope you used condoms..." Tony interrupted him.

"What?" Wyatt asked a little thrown out of his concept. Because for him a talk like this wasn't as easy as it may seem. "No, we didn't," he admitted then.

"What?" Tony asked shocked. "Wyatt, using condoms is very important. You may love your boyfriend, and he may love you, but in the time we live you can never be sure that he - or even you - well that non of you has any serious diseases like..."

Wyatt rolled his eyes: "Of course I know about HIV and the rest... But my friend... he isn't infected, don't worry. And neither am I."

"You sure?"

"YES I AM," Wyatt answered a little pissed, "I know him all my life and therefore I am sure. He couldn't hide something like this from me..."

"Well and what if he doesn't know himself?" Tony asked now more calm.

Wyatt sighed. He knew Tony was right and he cursed himself that he didn't lie to him when he asked. Because he could hardly tell him that he was absolutely sure that non of them was sick because they were brothers and witch-lighters and they WOULD KNOW something like this...

"Ok..." the twice blessed finally said, "I didn't came here to discuss this, ok? And actually I don't care if you believe me, but... We-are-both-perfectly-healthy... ok?"

Tony rose his hands in defense: "Sorry, just doing my job..."

Wyatt nodded: "I know..."

"So what's it that you wanna ask?"

Wyatt took a deep breath. This was really weird to do, to talk like this in front of a stranger. But he really was a little clueless on this side, and also Josh didn't know what to do. "Well, as I said we already did it... but... well it was great, really..."

At this Tony chucked: "But...?"

Wyatt sighed again: "But... well... it... it was quickly over... And... I was wondering... well maybe you know a way to... to make it last longer..."

-- -- -- --

When Wyatt left the Youth Center about two hours later, he smiled. Talking to Tony had been really inspiring. The older man was handling this whole being-gay topic with and amazing easiness. And with even the delicate parts it was the same.

Sure, Wyatt didn't really enjoy to discuss his sex life and of course he kept things on an superficial level. Still it was good to talk to some one with more experience.

Tony had told him about himself and his fiancé called Brian. He told him how they met - at the center - and how they started dating. It was a cute and classical love story, Wyatt had to admit.

And of course Tony asked about Wyatt's boyfriend. The witch decided to stay close to the truth and told him that his friend Perry lived next door since he was born. He told him that they had been best friends since he could think back. He told him how strange it had felt to discover that he was feeling more than just friendship for him, and how relieved he was when he found out that Perry felt the same way.

So time went by and they talked and talked...and Wyatt really had to be careful to not mix up the names, because Tony knew Chris, too. But at the end everything went well, and when he left, Wyatt had the feeling that the little celebration he wanted to have for their anniversary, would be something Chris would never forget.

-- -- -- --

**Note 4:** I hope you like this one. If so, please be so kind to leave me a review. Every signed review will get a reply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Busted

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** R! (so, only for mature readers).

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** This about how the boys got caught plus some events before. WyattChrisLovestory.

**Warnings:** This is story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** This story plays in the same universe I created with all my other stories. But you don't have to read them to understand this.

**Note 2:** English isn't my mother-tongue, and even if I give my best, there will surly be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that. Instead you can tell me so that I won't do the same mistakes again.

**Note 3:** I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. But I had some exams to get through the last weeks so I didn't find the time. Sorry...

**Note 4:** Thanks to **Kit Of Light And Dark**, **Jane-Lily**, **Secret Thought**, **JayneyHunter**, **jazmingirl** and **plush1000** for those wonderful reviews. (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

-- -- -- --

**Chapter 5**

_Anniversary_

It was a bright sunny day and Wyatt and Chris were on their way to the school bus. One may wonder that a young man of 18 years was still taking the school bus. But they liked it, they liked it to be able to relax before and after school instead of having to concentrate on the traffic. And with being able to orb around the world, they never bothered to get a car, even if Wyatt got the money for one as a gift to his 17th birthday.

The boys had just turned around a corner and were out of sight of the manor when Wyatt put his arm around his lover and pulled him close.

"Wyatt... don't... What if anybody sees us?" Chris asked, but didn't shove his brother away.

"Oh come one... there is no one around, and Mel is at least one street ahead... Plus, I won't be able to spend time with you the whole long day so please grand me that little bit of pleasure."

Now Chris laughed: "You're unbelievable, Wyatt..."

The blonde one pulled Chris close and pressed him a kiss on his forehead, laughing, too.

Then they turned another corner and Wyatt pulled away again, because now the came into a region where other students from their school lived. "So, what's going on for you today?" he asked.

"Nothing... just should get my test in geography back." Chris replied while they were almost pushed to the ground by a group of kids who were running to the station.

"Wow... be a little more careful with the old men on the streets, there is a senior on his way..." Wyatt joked, making Chris laugh again. Even if all kids were in different classes. They knew each other from waiting at the bus station.

Wyatt smiled looking at Chris. If his boyfriend would only know... But Wyatt had planed all this in secret and he couldn't wait to see his lover's face...

-- -- -- --

Chris was sitting in his first lesson of the day and he was bored... man he was so bored. He was sitting in his physic class and at the moment the teacher was talking about the universe, the stars and planets and galaxies... All stuff Chris already had at magic school, and that in an even more detailed way... He sighed supporting his head with his hands. He was happy to sit in the last row, so no one really paid attention to what he did.

Then all of a sudden, while the teacher wrote something on the board, some small blue lights appeared right in front of Chris on his desk and formed into a small red box wrapped in a silver loop.

Shocked Chris looked around, while he pulled the box quickly under the table, but no one seemed to have noticed.

Frowning he looked at the small box in his hands. And while the teacher turned to the class again, he wondered what this was about. Of course he knew that it was from Wyatt, but why?

Then, after some of his classmates had been asked a few questions and their teacher returned his attention to the board, Chris pulled the box up again. And suddenly he felt nervous, excited about this.

Slowly he opened the loop and lifted the lid of the little box. And inside was, wrapped in red silk...

... a silver necklace!

Chris was speechless when he hold that piece of jewelry in his hand. On the chain was a pendant like a coin. And on that coin on one side was engraved the magical sign of the Halliwells and on the other was a heart.

Chris had a hard time not to start crying because this gift touched him deep inside. That was simply the most perfect gift he could get.

Then he noticed that there was a little sheet of paper in the box. Chris took it out and put the necklace back into it's save box. Then he started to read what was written in his brother's handwriting.

_"In this world there is only one person that makes me complete... and that is you! Thanks for two perfect years! Happy anniversary."_

Chris was even more speechless. Of course he knew what Wyatt meant, what anniversary... But he had never thought that Wyatt would do something like this. Last year they hadn't done anything special, it had been a day like every other. So he didn't expect it to be any different this year. But it was... And he had to rub over his eyes to make sure no one noticed that he almost started to cry.

Hastily he put the note back in the box and took the necklace out again to put it on. It had the right length to hide it under his shirt, and so he did, after he caressed the pendant lovingly.

Then he closed his eyes concentrating on his brother. And when he felt the older boys presence in his head he sent him a message:

_"I love you Wyatt Halliwell."_

Wyatt didn't answer but Chris knew his brother was smiling.

-- -- -- --

In the next break Chris tried to find his brother, but Wyatt was nowhere to see. He walked through the hallways of the school around where his brother was supposed to be, but he wasn't there. He also tried to sense him, but his brother was confusing his signal. Chris knew that this just mean Wyatt didn't want to be located so he sighed and gave up.

"Hey Chris!"

The teen turned around to face Josh who was walking over to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked when he reached the younger one.

Chris just shrugged. "Have you seen Wyatt?"

Josh shook his head: "No... I haven't."

"Ok," the witch replied. Then he waved at his friend and left. But while he went away he looked back over his shoulder and said: "See you later..."

Josh nodded and waved his hand: "Yeah... as always..."

-- -- -- --

Two hours later, Chris was in his geography class. The teacher had just returned their exams - Chris got a B - when the vice of the secretary appeared over the speakers.

_"Wyatt and Chris Halliwell, come with your stuff to the principal's office, now."_

"Uh... what have you done this time, Halliwell?" Ashton Herrigan, one of those guys Chris didn't really like, teased when Chris rose.

"Shut up, Herrigan," Chris replied.

"Or what?" was the challenging answer.

"Mr. Herrigan!" their teacher called. "I suggest you return your attention to the board again." Then he looked at Chris and nodded.

So the teen took his bag and left the class. He went down the silent hallways wondering what it was this time... He was positive about the fact that their mom has called again. She has done that a couple of times lately, when there was a demon, he and his brother should help to vanquish.

So Chris was slightly surprised when he entered the office and Wyatt wasn't there. He went over to the secretary who was smiling kindly at him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Your dad called," the secretary replied. "You're needed at home - urgent family affair. Happens quiet a lot lately."

Chris just shrugged, surpressing a frown: "Where is my brother?"

"Said he would wait outside on the parking lot..."

Chris just nodded and then said politely goodbye before he left.

-- -- -- --

Chris wasn't really surprised when he walked across the parking lot and saw his brother leaning against the old car from the 1980's which belonged to their friend Josh. Wyatt waved at him and smiled when he saw him.

"So I take it, it was you who called the school, right?" Chris asked when he reached him.

Wyatt grinned: "Oh you caught me... How do you know?"

"Dad never calls, it's always mom or the aunts because dad doesn't like it when they take us out of school for just hunting a demon."

Now the older of the two had to laugh. Then he pulled Chris close and put his hands on his hips while he rested his forehead against his brother's. "I missed you all day..." he whispered.

Chris swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. "Thanks... for the necklace..."

"You like it?" Wyatt asked his eyes sparkling in excitement.

Chris just nodded, then started to say: "But I have noth..."

His brother silenced him with a kiss. It was soft, but full of emotions, from both sides. When they parted Wyatt smiled.

"It's ok, Chris... just be happy today. All I want is for you to be happy." And he gave him another short kiss. Then he turned to the car and opened the door for his lover.

"So what is this about?" Chris asked as he got into the car.

"Surprise..." Wyatt replied and started the engine. "Just this much: Josh is covering for us and he gave us his car..."

Chris laughed: "Yeah I figured this much..."

"Smartass..."

"Love you, too, Wyatt..."

That bickering went on for a while then Chris asked again: "Ok... now please tell me, where are we going??"

"No... you'll see when we get there..."

"Oh Wyatt... Pleeeeeaaaaase!!"

Wyatt grinned: "No... But we're almost there anyway."

"Really?" Chris asked and looked out of the window. They were somewhere in the center of San Francisco. In the more noble region. There was just the "Falling Star" the most expensive hotel in the city coming into view. Chris thought back about the days when the hotel was opened - everyone was sure it wouldn't survive, but it turned out to be a real magnet for the high society - while they were about to pass by the large building.

_"Wait... why is Wyatt slowing down... what..." _Chris thought and then asked: "You don't really plan to go with me in there, do you??" He couldn't believe it, but his brother actually parked in front of the entrance.

There was a man in uniform standing there, who looked a little distrusting at them and the old car. But after Wyatt talked to him and showed him something, the man smiled and took the car keys.

"Wyatt," Chris voice was now really confused, "what is this about?"

The older one smiled as he put his arm around his brother's waist and led him inside. Meanwhile he said: "This is our anniversary. We'll have a luxurious dinner now..."

"But it's just noon..." Chris interrupted him.

Wyatt laughed, then went on: "Well I know, and after that we will go upstairs to our suite..."

"Suite??" Chris shrieked. He couldn't even believe that Wyatt really did rent a room in this expensive place.

Wyatt grinned: "Well... it's actually just a room, couldn't afford a whole suite, but I hope you don't mind... I'm sure the bed will be comfortable anyway..."

Chris just looked at his brother completely astonished. Then asked because of lack of better words: "Are you just crazy??"

Wyatt laughed again and pulled Chris closer, kissing him. Then he whispered: "Yes, I am... crazy about you... Happy Anniversary, Chris!"

Chris was at a loss of words. He just hugged Wyatt tightly, before the older boy led them to the restaurant.

-- -- -- --

Two hours later Wyatt and Chris were completely full. They had a five-parts menu. They had a salad with salmon, then some oysters - which tasted really weird, then some lamb with chanterelles, followed by a French crèpe with crabs and a truffle-sauce. And finally a plate with exotic fruits. The boys were always used to good food, with their mom being a chef. But this was more than good, they had to admit. This was just pure luxury.

So now the boys were on their way through the hallway of the fifths floor to their room. While they walked they were hugging each other and sharing small kisses all the while. Then they reached their destination: room 512. A little nervous Wyatt unlocked the door, then they stepped inside.

"Wow..." was all that Chris could say. The room was large, larger then their bed room at home. It has a king-size double bed in the middle which had actually a curtain all around it. There was a closet which had golden applications in all the right places, same as the bed, by the way. There was also a nightstand on each side with some beautiful lamps standing on them who gave the room a romantic red light.

Then there was a table and two chairs and on the table was a bowl with fruits and a bottle of cooled orange juice. And a desk was there, too. It was just one room but it was pure luxury.

While Wyatt was still staring at the room, which he hadn't seen himself before, Chris found the bathroom.

"God, Wyatt... we have golden faucets!"

Wyatt just smiled when Chris returned to him. He pulled him close and gave him a passionate kiss.

"How long do we have?" Chris asked when the parted, longing shining in his eyes.

Wyatt smiled: "Until tomorrow morning... if we find another excuse for school we can also stay until noon, but then we have to leave..."

Chris eyes grew in surprise: "That means I... I'll wake up by your side again."

Wyatt just nodded. Then he took Chris' face in his hands and gave him another kiss. He brushed his lips against his brother's, softly at first, but then with more need a passion. Soon they were battling with their tongues while Chris began to open the buttons on Wyatt's shirt.

Wyatt moaned into the kiss every time he felt those soft fingertips unintentionally make contact with his skin. Oh how he loved his touch.

Chris of course noticed his lover's reaction and he smiled into the kiss and pushed the shirt over his shoulders. Then they parted and looked deeply into each others eyes. Chris made a step back and pulled his shirt over his head.

Wyatt looked at his brother in admiration, making Chris blush. Wyatt smiled when he saw that and knowing that he confused his brother with his actions, explained: "You've grown so much in the past two years, baby... it's amazing. I love every inch of you."

Chris stepped closer again and when his hands made contact with Wyatt's chest, the blonde man closed his eyes in pure delight. This soft touch, it sent shivers down his spine, making his skin tingle wherever those fingers touched him.

But Wyatt wasn't inactive, either. His hands were wandering all over his lover's upper body, too, while he captured Chris' lips with his own in another intense kiss.

Chris closed his eyes, enjoying the feelings his brother gave him. All that mattered to him this moment was Wyatt, his hands, and his lips, which were silently bringing him heaven down to earth.

Slowly the older one began to move them both over to the bed, while his brother was already working on his belt.

Wyatt stopped, when he noticed what Chris was doing and smiled. Then between kisses he whispered against his lover's lips: "You know... I love... you..." And in a sudden decision made by his stomach he pulled away from him and looked Chris in his eyes. "You know..." he began not so sure how to say what he wanted to say, "if you want... I mean... you can... we can switch position I mean."

Chris just looked at Wyatt a smile on his own lips. His brother had no idea how much this meant to the younger, for him it was a prove of his brother's love. But still the answer was simple: "No... No Wyatt. I'm perfectly fine with how things are and I don't want it any other way..."

Wyatt nodded, not sure if he should be happy or sad. On one had he'd like to know how this would feel, but on the other hand, he was sure he'd prefer things the way they were, too.

Chris meanwhile had finally opened his brother's belt and soon his jeans where on the floor. Chris' own followed a few moments later.

Only dressed in their boxers, they finally made it to the bed. Wyatt fell onto it, when his legs hit the rim, but Chris kept his balance.

Now he stood on the end of the bed, watching his lover laying there, staring back at him. Wyatt licked his lips, which made Chris' fingers shiver when he pulled off his own underwear. Then he crawled on top of Wyatt and they soon were lost in another kiss.

Wyatt's hands returned to Chris' chest, where they drew light circles, while the hands of the younger one were trying to get rid of that last piece of fabric that his brother was still wearing.

But Wyatt wouldn't let him do that. Instead he turned them around so that Chris was now lying on his back. He pouted because of the loss of contact, when Wyatt rose to sit by his side.

The older one just looked at his lover for some intense moment and this alone let Chris shiver in excitement. It was almost as if Wyatt would caress him with his eyes. Then his hands returned to the younger one's chest, exploring every inch of this well build young man in front of him. Yes - that's what he was to Wyatt. Chris has grown a lot, he had almost the same height like himself now. The shape of his body had became more mature, too. And to Wyatt that sight in front of him became more and more intoxicating with every day that passed.

Meanwhile Chris did a sharp intake of breath as Wyatt's fingers brushed his nipples.

But then Wyatt stopped.

"What?" Chris asked panting.

Wyatt grinned: "See what we have here..."

"What??" Chris was almost panicking because of that weird grin of his brother.

But Wyatt just bent down to him while he grabbed something between his thumb and index finger. He slightly pulled at it a little so Chris did notice it. A single hair growing on his chest.

Chris let his head drop back and sighed: "Great... Now I have to shave that part of me, too."

Wyatt looked up to meet his brother's eyes. He knew, Chris had began to shave his face a couple of month ago, and he hated it, but even more he hated it, when he not did it.

But this...

"No," he said looking straight into his lovers eyes.

"What no?" Chris asked back confused.

"Keep it," Wyatt said. Because I love it... I already love it because it's a part of you..."

"But..." Chris tried, but Wyatt wouldn't let him.

He bent down a little more and said: "I'm sure I'll have a lot of fun with it." And then speaking to the hair he said: "Am I right my friend?" Then his lips claimed that little spot on Chris chest and he started to suck and lick on his skin.

Chris moaned throatily and then agreed breathless: "Oh... ok... I... I keep it..."

After a few, but for Chris endless minutes, Wyatt's lips moved downwards along his lover's chest. Ever so slowly he moved down to his stomach, sometimes giving his brother feather light kisses and then again licking over his skin here and there with his tongue.

And Chris felt that he wouldn't be able to stand this treatment for long. "Wyatt... Stop or I ... I..."

Wyatt looked up and placed his index finger on his brother's lips: "Shhhh... trust me..." Chris shivered even more but still nodded in reply.

Then he moved farther down. His fingers played with his brother's dark curls while his tongue finally licked along Chris's already hard cock, making the younger one scream. Slowly and teasingly, Wyatt licked and kissed this part of his lover's body, taking special care of the tip of it.

Chris felt like exploding, the heat already becoming unbearable. But that was nothing to the heat he felt, when Wyatt finally took him into his mouth. With a lustful scream he came heavily, shouting is semen into his lover's mouth.

Wyatt swallowed it all, while he felt his own cock painfully begging for attention. But it wasn't his time yet. He just had to keep his lust in control a little longer.

Chris meanwhile calmed down and when he opened his eyes he looked into those of his lover. "Why?" he asked. "I thought..."

Again Wyatt stopped him with his index finger on his mouth. Then smiling at him with lustful eyes he whispered: "We aren't done, yet." And those words said, the older boy orbed a bottle of lube to his hand.

He kissed his way down Chris' body again, and drew meanwhile circles around his entrance with his finger, while his lover was just lying there, just feeling, still trying unsuccessfully to get his breathing under control again. But Wyatt didn't give him so much time.

While he planted some soft but so hot kisses along the base of Chris' cock, he entered his brother with his coated finger.

Chris tensed as he felt his brother inside him, a wave of pain streaming through him. But the feeling didn't last long. He was still too much caught up in the after-effects of his orgasm and relaxed almost immediately.

Wyatt smiled as he felt his lover relax and entered him with another finger, soon followed by a third, feeling that Chris tensed again.

Careful, not to hurt him, Wyatt searched for that special spot to make his baby relax again. And when he found it, he noticed that Chris became very hard again moaning throatily which almost threw himself over the edge.

Wyatt felt like he burned from the inside, burned from lust, from passion. He stopped his movements, he sat perfectly still and closed his eyes. Breathing in... and out... and in... and out... trying to control himself.

_"Wyatt... what are you doing?"_ Chris asked through their connection.

The older one looked up to meet the dark, lust-filled eyes of his brother. Then he smiled and pulled his fingers out.

Chris whined because of the loss, he suddenly felt so empty. But he knew what was about to come so he wanted to turn on his stomach.

But Wyatt held him back. "No," he whispered, "I wanna look into your eyes." Then he crawled between his brother's legs, spreading them.

Chris looked at him as he coated his cock, which was rock hard. Chris saw that, and that alone made him shiver.

Then Wyatt bent over him and gave him a kiss. "Ready?" he asked. And as Chris nodded he slowly pushed inside of him, just a little bit at first, then a little farther, and a little more... until he was finally completely in.

Chris breath was fast and short. It hurt, it hurt a lot actually, and a tear fought it's way out of his eye, down his cheek to finally get lost in the pillow.

Wyatt didn't need to see that to know that he was hurting his brother, he felt it, even if his whole mind was lost in the feeling of Chris tight hole enclosing him. This was so hot and so overwhelming. But still he felt Chris' pain.

"Shhhhh..." he tried to comfort him. He kissed him, deeply on the lips, trying to keep his self-control, which was easier said than done.

Chris finally realized what was just happening. Wyatt was inside him. They were connected in the most purest way possible. And while the pain slowly ebbed away he began to enjoy this feeling. he felt whole, complete... He felt a heat streaming though his body, an overwhelming heat, coming from somewhere between them. It was amazing, it was _them_.

And then Wyatt heard one message in his mind that made him almost cry in happiness.

_"Wow..."_

Hearing this, the older one slowly started to move. He moved out and back in...

And Chris moaned again full of lust and passion.

Wyatt had a hard time to keep his self-control, he was still afraid to hurt his little brother. But with every thrust this task became harder as the heat grew between them every time he let his member sank into the younger one.

Chris mind meanwhile had shut down completely, all he did was feel, and he felt like burning from the inside...

"Wy... more..." Chris moaned. And Wyatt was more then willing to follow this request.

He trusted into Chris a few more times until he couldn't take it anymore. He screamed his lovers name as he came almost painfully.

Chris felt how the hot liquid was shut inside of him, it felt like it would penetrate into every cell of his body. This heat was too much for him and he followed his brother not even a second later.

Shivering and breathing heavily they just lay there, Wyatt on top of his brother, still connected. The blond had buried his head against the other's shoulder, inhaling the scent of their love-making. And Chris was holding onto the older one, with all the strength that was left in him, wanting to never let him go again..

After a long while Wyatt finally found the energy to pull out which made the younger one whimper because of the loss. Smiling contently he lay down on his back and pulled Chris close into his arms, so that the younger one's head rested on his chest.

_"I love you so much Wyatt..." _Chris told his brother as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Wyatt smiled and placed a kiss on the top of Chris' head and caressed his arm and back: "I love you, too."

-- -- -- --

A few hours later Chris slowly woke up. The first thing that came to his mind was that he felt save, warm and save. He was still lying with his head on Wyatt's chest, hearing his heart beating regularly. His brother's arms were protectively wrapped around him and somehow his brother had managed get them under the covers, too.

Chris sighed and blinked a few times. The room was dark, even if the curtains were open. The night was already there. Turning a little he glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was short before midnight.

Wyatt meanwhile grumbled a little when he felt Chris move around. He pulled him a little closer and placed a kiss on his hair, still half sleeping.

Chris giggled, then he turned on his stomach to watch his older brother in his sleep. He looked so sweet, so cute, so lovely. Oh yeah... lovely... He ginned like an idiot, like an idiot who was deeply in love. Then he crawled up a little and began to place soft kisses all over Wyatt's face.

This did the trick and Wyatt slowly woke up, too.

"Morning" Chris said, when Wyatt finally looked at him.

"How late...?" Wyatt asked grumpy.

"Five minutes to midnight."

"God... Chris... Why did you wake me?"

Chris grinned then claimed his brother's lips with his own, kissing him deeply. He didn't want to waste the time they had...

Wyatt had no chance to resist, he practically melted into the kiss. And when they finally parted for the need of air he looked at Chris, a single question written in his eyes.

Chris blushed and nodded glad that Wyatt understood.

The older one took Chris's face in his hands and smiled. "I love you," he whispered as he slowly pulled his brother down to him. Then their lips met again to prepare the ground for another round of pure love and passion.

-- -- -- --

**Note 5:** I hope you all like this. If so, please be so nice to leave me a review. Every signed review will get a reply.

**Note 6:** **_Have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Busted

**Author: **66witch

**Rating:** R! (so, only for mature readers).

**Characters:** Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** This is about how the boys got caught plus some events before. WyattChrisLovestory.

**Warnings:** This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** This story plays in the same universe I created with all my other stories. But you don't have to read them to understand this.

**Note 2:** English isn't my mother-tongue, and even if I give my best, there will surly be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that. Instead you can tell me so that I won't do the same mistakes again.

**Note 3:** Sorry that it took me so long to update. I had been down with the flu and when that was done I had to catch up with university first...

**Note 4:** Thanks to **Kit Of Light And Dark**, **Peya Luna**, **jazmingirl**, **Secret Thought**, **Inuyasha Lover 123** and **plush1000** for those wonderful reviews. (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

-- -- -- --

**Chapter 6**

_Can't Take Their Hands Off Each Other_

The morning after their anniversary Wyatt and Chris spend still at the hotel. They had breakfast in bed and after that they went for another round making Chris want to go back to sleep after that. Unfortunately they couldn't, since they had to leave the hotel room or Wyatt would have to pay for another night.

So they forced themselves out of bed and after a shower they left to drive back to school - after all, Josh would need his car back, and they couldn't miss another day of school... at least not completely.

At the school they went to the principal's office to give the secretary the note from their parents to excuse them for the morning and the day before - which Chris perfectly faked on their ride back.

Then both boys went down the hallway to Wyatt's locker, where they would wait for Josh since the current lesson would be over in a couple of minutes anyway.

So they stood there, side by side, with there backs lend at the lockers... waiting... and waiting... and waiting...

Chris then casually brushed his hand against Wyatt's, who couldn't help but smile. He looked at his lover who kept staring at the opposite wall. He sighed then and did the same.

Moments passed.

Then Chris felt his brother's hand now casually brush against his own. He swallowed, when he felt that soft caress. He wanted to return it, so he moved his hand against his brothers and the next second, without them knowing how it went this far, they were holding hands.

They looked at each other, eyes shining with love and happiness. Then they both smiled childishly and Wyatt had to bit his bottom lip to not do anything stupid.

The last night had been so perfect, he simply wanted more of that, much more. He wanted to have Chris as close as possible... And his lover felt the same.

Actually Chris felt kind of empty. They had done it 4 times last night, so right now in this moment he felt mostly sore, but... still he couldn't wait to feel Wyatt like this again. Because that had made him feel whole, alive. He wanted, no he needed more of that, and soon.

Still standing like this, still smiling at each other, they heard the school bell ring... and pulled away from each other as soon as possible and right before the class doors were opened and students floated the hallways.

_"Oh I wish I could be somewhere else..."_

Wyatt turned to his brother, when he heard that comment and smiled while adding: "Me, too."

-- -- -- --

A couple of hours later, Chris sat in his art class and watched in horror the picture he had drawn. Their teacher had told them to just let their mind float to something they like to draw. Free-topic lessons. Usually Chris loved that. But the scratch he made showed a man, as nature made him, with toned abbs and well... let's say he was well build in every part. He was lying on a huge bed... and he somehow looked a lot like his brother... Really nothing he'd like his teacher to see or any of his class mates.

He was about the tear it into pieces and throw it way. But then he stopped... No, he would show it to Wyatt after school and THEN he'd throw it away...

Grinning he folded the paper and placed it into his pocket, then he started new, this time clearly thinking... _"Just draw some flowers, Chris, just some flowers..."_

-- -- -- --

Meanwhile Josh and Wyatt were sitting in their mathematic class. They hadn't much time to talk before since Josh had to talk with one of his teachers in the break, but now he was curious. So he wrote Wyatt a note and pushed it onto his desk.

Wyatt read it:

"How was last night? - Josh"

The witch grinned and send a note back to his friend.

Josh smiled when he read it:

"Tiring but sooooooo amazing..."

Then he looked over to his friend, and when he saw Wyatt looking back at him be mouthed "Congratulations."

Wyatt nodded and muttered a "Thanks", before he returned his attention to the board. Not that the numbers there made any sense to him. Matrix calculations, he hated it.

-- -- -- --

"Wow..." Wyatt said when Chris finally had the chance to show him the drawing later. They were on their way home, they had walked slowly so that the others who left the bus station couldn't hear what they were talking about, plus they didn't want to reach their home this quick. This day was family night and nearly all their relatives would be there. No chance for a private moment.

"You like it?" Chris asked.

"Like it? Boy, I love it..."

Now Chris blushed and muttered: "Thank you..."

"It's a pity that you want to destroy it," Wyatt then said. But he knew Chris was right. It was too much of a risk that anyone would find that drawing. So they stopped at a trash can and Chris wanted to finally tear it apart and throw it in.

But Wyatt stopped him: "No, don't rip it into pieces. Throw it away liken this."

"But if anyone..."

"If anyone finds it he won't know who this guy is since it's just a scratch and neither will they know who made it. I just... I just don't want you to tear it apart, it's bad luck..."

Chris sighed, then he agreed.

-- -- -- --

About two weeks later...

It was late in the evening - bed time - when Wyatt entered the bathroom to find his brother in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth.

"Hey..." Wyatt greeted and went over to the toilette.

Chris spit out and turned to him: "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" his brother asked back opening his jeans.

The younger one just rolled his eyes and turned back to the mirror and continued to brush his teeth.

Then - right after Wyatt flushed - there was a knock on the door: "Anybody in there?"

"Yepp... But don't worry, we're all fully dressed, you can enter."

So their sister Mel did, and went over to Chris side to grab her own tooth brush.

"How was your day?" Chris asked his sister after he had cleaned his mouth. "Haven't seen you all day."

"Haven't seen you much this whole week," Wyatt commented.

The 11-year old girl just shrugged: "Had been busy... hanging around with my friends... the usual stuff."

The brothers shared a look and grinned. Then Wyatt put his arms around his sister and asked: "Could it be that I saw a twinkle in your eyes??"

"What??" Mel asked visibly getting nervous.

Chris grinned even more: "Yeah Wyatt I guess you're right..."

Wyatt looked seriously at the young girl and said: "So who's the one who stole your heart, young lady?"

"No... No one..." Mel said confused.

"Oh come on, Mel," Chris now said, "better we than mom and dad."

Now the young girl sighed. Then she freed herself from Wyatt and sat down on the toilet. "His name is Bobby, he's in my class and he likes me," she said, and then quickly added, "but we just went for an ice cream or a coke... not more!"

At this both boys laughed and then hugged her.

"Don't tell them, ok?" Mel begged.

"Of course not..." Chris said.

"As long as you don't do anything stupid," Wyatt added seriously.

The girl nodded: "I won't..." And the oldest of the siblings smiled.

"MEL?? TIME FOR BED!" They heard their dad's call.

"You better hurry," Chris said.

Mel nodded and walked to the door, but not before Wyatt ruffled through her hair and both boys said good night.

When she was gone, Chris closed the door again and turned to his brother: "Do nothing stupid?"

"Yeah," Wyatt said nodding, "she's just a kid."

Chris nodded: "Like I have been."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," the younger one said and returned to the sink, cleaning up.

But Wyatt wouldn't let that one go: "No... that wasn't a nothing." He made a break to look at his brother through the mirror then asked, the fear clearly recognizable in his voice: "Do you regret what happened?"

Chris replied looking at Wyatt through the mirror: "No, I don't..."

"Yes, you do..." Wyatt stated, feeling confused.

Chris sighed, shaking his head: "No, I don't regret it, not one single moment. I just meant that I was young, too. And you never know what she'll do if she's in love... if she's in love as much as I am." With the last words he turned around and when he had said what he wanted to say he grabbed his brother by his neck and pulled him close to give him a passionate kiss.

Wyatt didn't know what to think about all this, but when he felt Chris's warm and soft lips against his own he really didn't care anymore... at least a moment. But the topic of their discussion was nagging at him, so he pulled away.

"Chris, wait..." he said. And when his brother scrolled at him he added explaining: "I... I just want to be sure. Did I ever put you under pressure, persuade you to do all this?"

Chris grinned: "No... and if I remember it right it was more the other way round." He move closer so that he could whisper to his brother's ear: "It was my decision and I do NOT regret it, nothing..." And as soon this was said, he started kissing and nibbling and licking Wyatt's earlobe making the older one moan throatily.

Chris hands soon went down to Wyatt's jeans and a second later the buttons were open. That was when Wyatt started to laugh.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Nothing," Wyatt said calming down, slightly, "it's just... you are so eager, it's... adorable."

The younger one smiled and then whispered: "White magic hear my voice - secure this place, let out no noise." Then he pulled Wyatt down to the floor.

"Don't you think that might be a little uncomfortable for you?" Wyatt asked.

"Who said that I'll be the one the floor?" Chris gave back and flipped them around.

His brother giggled before the sound turned into moans when Chris lifted his shirt just enough to place kisses all around his belly button, while his hands moved up on his sides and then to his chest, playing with his nipples.

"You like that, huh?" he asked, when his lover moaned throatily.

Wyatt now grinned, his eyes dark with lust, and flipped them around again so that he was on top, asking in a low voice: "What do you think?"

In no time, both boys got rid of their clothes and their bodies melted to one, when lips caressed lips, hands moved over soft skin and hips were rubbing against each other.

Wyatt's lips slowly moved down over his lover's neck, to his chest with a short stop at his nipples and finally down to his belly button and from there to his right hip, knowing that Chris loved it when he kissed him there softly. So he kissed and sucked and even softly bite that little area making Chris moan eagerly.

"I love you... so much... so... so much..." Wyatt muttered between his kisses.

Chris smiled dreamy, looking down at the mop of hear currently resting at his hip, while he felt that tickling sensation of his lover's lips against his skin.

Then Wyatt's lips moved back to Chris' center and the younger one started to shiver when he felt that warm wetness of his brother's mouth surround him, take him in. Oh yeah that was good... And soon he was lost in the sensation, in the feeling... Almost...

"Wyatt..." Chris moaned, "Wyatt... stop..."

The older of the two looked up, his eyes shining with worry, and asked: "What?"

Chris smiled at him, his fingertips caressing his cheek: "Stop playing around, I... I wanna come with you..."

Wyatt was speechless for a moment. Then he smirked and orbed the shower gel to his hand. He wasn't sure if that was a good idea, do rush things... but he couldn't resist Chris... he never could.

Chris had closed his eyes, but squeezed them tightly when Wyatt entered him with his index finger. Through he was used to the feeling by now, it did hurt... a little. But he managed to relax quickly. And when Wyatt added another finger and then hit his prostate, Chris was in heaven, through he felt so much heat from the inside as if he would burn in hell.

Wyatt shivered when he watched his lover lost in the sexual excitement. He moved up until he was face to face with him again and then kissed Chris, while adding a third finger to stretch him just a little more.

Chris threw his head back as much as possible, freeing himself from the kiss, muttering: "Wanna feel you... now..."

Wyatt looked at his brother, feeling a little uncomfortable. He knew Chris wasn't ready, and when he'd do it now, it would hurt him. "Relax Chris, we have all the time of the world... let's not hurry..."

_"I don't want to wait Wyatt, I want you NOW!"_

_"It'll hurt you..."_

_"No it won't..."_

_"Chris..."_

"Ok... may-be..." Chris breathed. _"But I want to feel you now, Wyatt... I don't care if it hurts a little or not..."_ he finished through their connection, looking deeply into Wyatt's eyes so that the older one shivered, overwhelmed by all the love and lust he saw in his brother's eyes.

The older one closed his eyes and kissed Chris again, while he pulled his fingers out. Then he coated his cock in shower gel and put Chris' legs around his hips.

"I'm sorry," he whispered then and slowly entered his lover, feeling how tight he was.

Chris hissed in pain and his breath came faster as he squeezed his eyes shut again.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry," Wyatt whispered into his ear as he lend over to kiss him again, trying to distract him from the pain.

Chris meanwhile kept his eyes shut, through his pain ebbed away quickly. He knew he would adjust to him quickly, still he kept his eyes shot to torture his brother a little more, and to distract him. His mind was spinning around that idea since a couple of days now, and this was his chance to try it out. That's why he hurried Wyatt... And now he would surprise him...

And while his brother was still worried, still kissing Chris' neck, the younger of the two held closely onto him and turned them around.

"What?" Wyatt asked shocked, and confused when he saw his brother raise his torso and place his legs at either side of him, without breaking the contact.

Chris smirked and told his lover through their connection_: "Told you I won't be the one lying on the floor..." _

And then he started to move his ass in circles, while with his hands he caressed Wyatt's chest.

"Oh God..." the older one moaned. Chris looked so hot in this position, his chest was rising and falling with the quick rhythm of his breath. And with his dark lustful eyes and his slightly parted lips he looked like a living sin.

_"Like it, huh?"_ Chris asked smiling.

Wyatt just nodded... Then his hands moved to Chris' hips to guide his movements before he simply couldn't take it any more and grabbed his lover's cock with one hand, stroking it.

Chris threw his head back and moaned throatily, feeling the heat rising inside his veins. And with Wyatt's thrust and his treatment for his cock it didn't take long and Chris came heavily, shooting his semen all over his lover's chest.

Wyatt screamed out Chris' name when he felt his muscles close around him. And after one more thrust he came, too, the power of his orgasm almost knocking his lover off his hips.

Shivering Chris broke down over his brother, breathing heavily. And when Wyatt realized that his brother was lying on top of him, he immediately put his arms around him, holding him protectively.

"Wow..." he breathed out when his pulse slowed down a little and his mind slowly started working again. Chris chuckled.

They both lay there like this for a few more minutes until their bodies were working on normal level again. Then they separated, cleaned themselves with a spell and got dressed again.

They were joking with each other in a relaxed way, when they both stepped to the door. Wyatt wanted to open the lock but froze.

"What?" Chris asked.

Wyatt just pressed down the handle and the door jumped open.

"It... it was...?" Chris shivered.

Wyatt nodded: "Open."

"Oh my God... OH my GOD!" Chris exclaimed, the panic evident in his voice. Nervously he started to pace back and forth.

"Chris, Chris..." Wyatt grabbed him by his shoulders, "Chris, relax..." He looked into his brother's eyes which were shining with unshed tears. "It's ok... I don't think anybody saw us..."

"What makes you so sure?" the younger one asked.

"Because I'm sure mom would have blown us right into hell if she had noticed..." For a moment he looked at Chris, then pulled him into a hug. But then he looked at him again: "Ok, listen... we need to relax, just act normal, ok?"

Chris nodded and took a deep breath: "Ok."

Wyatt nodded, too, reassuring himself, then grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him with him, out of the bathroom and over to their bedroom.

There he let go of his hand and looked around, unsure what to do next, still shocked on his own. But Chris just went over to his bed and got dressed for the night. Wyatt looked at him for a moment, then he did the same.

When they were ready to sleep they both sat down in their beds and Chris started to read while Wyatt pulled out some notes from school. But neither of the did read more then a couple of words when there was a knock on their bedroom door.

"Yeah," the older of the two called. And seconds late Piper walked into the room.

Smiling she went over to Chris. "Hey peanut, enough read for tonight. It's time to sleep."

"Mom, I'm almost 16!" Chris complained, trying to not let his distress out to the surface.

Piper just smiled at him as she tucked her son in: "I know... but still I won't get you out of bed to go to school tomorrow morning if you don't sleep..." Chris sighed and gave up.

Wyatt meanwhile had to chuckled a little about this. And of course Piper realized. So she turned to him and said with a victorious grin: "Same goes for you Wyatt. You might be 18 right now, but as long as you use me as a living alarm clock you'll have to go to bed when I say so..."

Wyatt rolled his eyes and then put the book away, defeated. Piper nodded at him and then wished her sons a good night before she switched off the lights and left.

But as soon as the door was closed, both boys sat again in their beds.

"See, I told you she hasn't noticed anything...We're save," Wyatt said relieved.

Chris nodded, through his brother couldn't see it and muttered: "For now..."

"You ok?" The older one asked.

"No," came the muffled reply. "What are we gonna do when they catch us?"

Wyatt sighed and stood up. He quickly walked over to Chris and crawled into bed next to him. He put his arms around his lover's waist and pulled him close so that the younger one's head was resting against his shoulder.

"No matter what," he said then, "I'll always love you... Nothing can change that, and nothing can split us apart. I swear."

Chris nodded. "I hope you're right."

-- -- -- --

**Note 5:** I hope you all like this. If so, please be so kind to leave me a review. Every signed review will get a reply.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Busted

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M (so, only for mature readers).

**Characters:** Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary: **This is about how the boys got caught plus some events before. WyattChrisLovestory.

**Warnings:** This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** This story plays in the same universe I created with all my other stories. But you don't have to read them to understand this.

**Note 2:** English isn't my mother-tongue, and even if I give my best, there will surly be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that. Instead you can tell me so that I won't do the same mistakes again.

**Note 3:** Thanks to **Kit Of Light And Dark**, **jazmingirl**, **Inuyasha Lover 123**, **Coobs**, **Mana-Reader**, **Secret Thought**, **Peya Luna** and **Brownie88Babe** for those wonderful reviews. (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

-- -- -- --

**Chapter 7**

_Chris's Birthday_

"Mom? Mom, are you home?" Wyatt called when he entered the manor.

"Kitchen!"

Piper was - as expected - standing in front of the oven, preparing their dinner for the day. And - as too was expected - Phoebe was there, too. Lately she was less busy with her own work, and with Coop being busy with a charge and her kids being independent teens, she liked to be around her sister to have some company.

When Wyatt entered both women turned their heads to him to greet him.

"Hey," Wyatt said and asked: "Is Chris home yet?"

"No, he is at the library with a classmate for some project," Piper explained, while stirring whatever was in the big bowl.

"Oh... Good," the boy said and sat down, "because I have an idea for Chris' gift and I want to know your opinion."

Now especially Phoebe was all ears and looked at him expectantly: "Awww... Please tell us, I'm sure it's something cute..."

"Phoebe!" Piper scolded her sister, who pouted back at her. Then the oldest of the two sat down, too, and looked at Wyatt.

"Well," he started, "I'm not sure if it's a good idea or if it's too cheesy."

Of course his mother and aunt said there would be no way that his gift would be too cheesy or anything else like this and encouraged him to tell them.

"Well," Wyatt explained, "you know, I graduate this year, and... who knows what will happen then, with college and all." Of course Wyatt was lying a little here. Because he already had plans for his future... plans about a room at the college for himself, so Chris could always come to him... But of course he wouldn't say this to his family.

"And you know how Chris is like," he went on, "he has no real friends, I'm the best friend he has and then maybe Josh, too."

Now Piper and also Phoebe looked sad, knowing that it was partly their fault - because of WHO they were - that her son had no one out there who cared for him, except his family. Different than Wyatt and Mel, Chris had never been good at making friends, and those few he once had were all gone by now.

Wyatt of course noticed that and quickly added: "Not that he is complaining about it. In fact I believe he wouldn't want it any other way... Now, what I thought about to give him... well I want to give him a sign that even if I maybe leave for college, that I'm still there for him. I wanna show him how much he means to me..."

"Awwww..." Phoebe's eyes sparkled. "That's so sweet..."

"Yeah," Piper agreed, "so what exactly do you wanna give him?"

Now Wyatt sighed: "Well..."

-- -- -- --

Two days later Wyatt and Josh were walking through the mall. "And your parents believed that story?" the latter one asked. Wyatt had just told him what he wanted to buy for Chris.

"Yeah they did. I mean... we've always been close, they know that."

"Yeah, lucky you that they don't know _how_ close..."

"Well that's not funny..."

"Yes it is... you shouldn't have told me if you can't live with the fact that I like to tease you."

"You never tease Chris," Wyatt complained.

Now Josh smiled: "That, my dear friend, is because he's like a brother to me... through, don't worry, not in the sense like you two..." This time, knowing he'd might have pushed the wrong button, Josh sprinted out of reach as soon as this was said. And Wyatt being Wyatt chased after him to give him a little payback. After a few moments he caught him in front of an ice cream shop, and Josh invited him as an offer of peace.

So they sat down in the shop and eat their ice cream, when Wyatt started to talk again.

"I just hope he'll like it," he said.

"Who? Chris? Of course he will," Josh replied. "He loves you, he'll love anything you give him."

"Yeah, but I don't want to give him anything. I want to give him something special."

"Well your idea is special, that's for sure," Josh said smiling, earning an angry look from his friend.

"Don't even try to start again!" he warned.

Josh rose his hands in defense: "I meant what I said, he'll love it as much as he loves you. So stop worrying."

"I'm not worried..."

"Yes, you are..."

"Yeah, ok... maybe... But just a little..."

"Sure superman..."

Wyatt rolled his eyes: "Oh would you please stop that... And then get your ass back up, so that we can buy that thing before Chris gets any ideas to follow us..."

"Right... so go ahead, I'm right behind you," Josh replied smirking and followed his friend through the mall again.

They passed dozens of shops on their way, from toys stores to high-fashion jeans stores until they stopped in front of another huge shop, in fact they stopped in front of a huge jewelry shop.

"You're really sure about that? I mean this shop is not the cheapest..." Josh asked his friend.

Wyatt just grinned: "I know. But he's worth it..." Then he just went in, with his friend on his tail.

Josh was kind of shocked when the jeweler came over to Wyatt and greeted him friendly and with his name. Questioning he looked at his friend, while he introduced him.

"Nice to meet you," the man said to Josh and shook his hand. Then he turned to Wyatt again: "So what can I do for you this time?"

The twice blessed smiled widely: "I need another gift for my boyfriend... But this time not a necklace."

-- -- -- --

"16!" was the first thing that went through Chris' mind when he slowly woke up. It was the morning of his birthday. From today on he wasn't a kid anymore. Sure, he still wasn't an adult, but he also wasn't any longer a kid.

But then he noticed something strange. He felt warm, more warm than usual. Sleepy he turned to the side and the source of the warm feeling to...

"Wyatt?" he asked sleepy, blinking a couple of times.

The older boy was sleeping by his side, his arms wrapped around Chris, snoring softly until the younger one started to move around. Now he woke up too and when he opened his eyes and saw those of his lover he smiled. "Morning," he muttered before giving him a soft kiss.

"Morning," Chris replied. "What are you doing here?"

Wyatt smiled and pulled Chris closer into his arms. I thought I could surprise you with giving you the opportunity to wake up by my side... Plus, mom will not wake us up before 10 today, so she won't notice."

"Well actually it's a nice thing to wake up like this..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Chris smiled and kissed Wyatt's nose. "I feel safe in your arms Wyatt, I always did. So waking up, protected by the man I love... What else can this be than perfect."

"I love you," Wyatt said to this. He didn't know what else to say.

Then they kissed again, a sweet kiss, full of love. A kiss that said more than thousand words. And Chris was sure, this would be one of the best birthdays in his life.

-- -- -- --

A couple of hours later Chris and Wyatt were on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Their mom had send them away so that she could prepare the party for Chris, like usual. Actually Wyatt and Chris used to go to the bay or somewhere else. But today they had just orbed up to the bridge where they sat side by side, enjoying each other's company.

"You know what I'm thinking about?" Chris suddenly asked.

"No... but I'm sure you wanna tell me..."

"I thought about us and our future. Do you really think that it'll work? I mean with you being at college?"

Wyatt frowned: "Yeah, why shouldn't it. Mom and Dad know how close we are, so they won't mind if you visit me in my dorm room. And the Elders promised me that I get a room for myself since this way it's easier to hide what I am. So no curious room mates to worry about either."

"Sure, but I doubt mom won't let me stay at your dorm every night. And..." Chris stopped unsure if he should continue.

"And what?" Wyatt asked.

Chris looked at him before he snuggled closer into his arms: "I will miss you so much... even if we don't share a bed, we at least share a room... with you gone, life will be lonely."

Wyatt hold his brother close and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I'll always be close, I promise... And honestly, one year isn't that long and then you'll move in with me."

"So now you like the fact that I jumped a class, don't you?" Chris asked grinning, knowing that Wyatt always complained about that fact that Chris was a genius - which he wasn't he just remembered all this stuff from his old life, but that's something only Wyatt knew.

The older of the two now grinned: "I was always proud of you, through, I have to admit, when you did jump that class I was a little bit jealous."

"I know... and you still are," Chris stated and kissed his brother before he could say another word.

-- -- -- --

A couple of hours later the whole Halliwell-Clan plus Josh had been there at the manor to celebrate Chris's birthday. They had had a wonderful dinner together and Chris - like every year - got a huge cake with candles to blow out. Of course he made also a wish, but he wouldn't tell anyone what it was, not even Wyatt.

Then they all sat down in the living room and Chris started to unwrap all his gifts. He got some new clothes from his parents and Uncles while his aunts gave him books about magic. Josh had a shirt for him, with a text reading 'friends forever', with a picture on it showing him, Wyatt and Josh on their camping trip the year before. That weekend had been one of the best in all of their lives.

"Come one, Chris open my gift now," Wyatt said, giving his brother a small box.

The birthday-kid saw the sparkles in his brother's eyes, which made him wonder. What may Wyatt have for him.

Carefully he unwrapped it, to find a little box, a jewelry box. He looked at his brother confused, but Wyatt just nodded.

"Open it," Phoebe now also said, looking at him expectantly, grinning in a weird way, while Coop hugged her from behind.

Chris did and found...

"A ring?" he looked at Wyatt in disbelieve, feeling suddenly uncomfortable, fearing that their secret relationship was close to be uncovered. But Wyatt just smiled, same as his parents who were standing behind him.

Phoebe meanwhile saw her nephews look and interpreted it in her own way - as confusion. "Isn't that cute? He has the same ring," she said therefore, wanting to explain. "Wyatt thought that you have no real friends except him... and he..."

"I thought I give you this ring as sign, that I'll be always there for you whatever happens next year when I go to college." Wyatt now explained on his own. And then through their connection he added:_ "And it has a secret inscription, which only you and me can read."_

Chris took the ring out of the box and had a closer look on it. It was a simple silver ring without any decor and on the inside he could read: _"Forever Love - Wyatt & Chris"_

Again he looked at Wyatt and his eyes were shining with unshed tears and his voice was almost breaking as he whispered: "Thanks."

Wyatt couldn't take it any more and sat down by his brother's side to hug him closely. "I love you," he whispered, knowing that their family wouldn't suspect anything after the talk they had.

Chris couldn't say anything, he just hold on to Wyatt, silently crying and wishing for everyone except his love to go away. But he knew he couldn't have that, so he forced himself to calm down. "Thanks so much, Wyatt," he muttered to his ear. Then he pulled away and dried his tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

Wyatt had of course noticed his feelings and so he smiled at his brother and said: "You know... I will always be by your side, what ever happens."

Josh smiled. He was the only one who truly understood this gift, and the scene in front of him was really touching.

Henry Jr. on the other hand was not so impressed: "Wyatt... I know you're my cousin, but please... For my b-day I prefer a simple CD."

Mel punched him into his side: "You're such an emotional ice-rock!"

"Hey, I'm a teenager!" the boy defended himself, making everyone laugh.

Chris then continued with unwrapping his gifts and found some more books and CD's and an aftershave from Victor.

The rest of the day they spent outside in the garden. While the smallest played around a little, the older "kids" sat under the huge tree, talking and joking, while the parents had a nice chat with each other, too. It was a good afternoon and evening and they all enjoyed the day pretty much. Especially Chris who, even years later, will often think back to this day when life had been just perfect.

-- -- -- --

In the evening Chris, Wyatt and Josh stood in front of the manor to say goodbye to their friend. It was getting late, and Josh had to work the next day.

"Thanks for coming," Chris said and hugged Josh, before Wyatt did the same.

But Josh just shrugged and said: "Well if not for you I'd come because your mom makes the best dinner in San Francisco." Then he laughed and hugged Chris again, whispering to his ear: "Of course I come to my best friend's birthday."

"Thanks," Chris replied, and Josh knew that it came from deep down inside his heart.

Then the young man went over to his car. And with one last wave at his friends he jumped in and drove off the drive way. Wyatt meanwhile stepped close to Chris and hugged him from behind. The birthday-kid snuggled closely into his brother's embrace, enjoying being this close to him, as they both watched as Josh's car disappeared in the distance.

"And?" Wyatt asked then, "What do we do the last hours before your birthday ends?"

Chris grinned: "I wish I could do what I want to do, but with all the family still inside that won't be possible..."

Wyatt nodded and sighed. Then he bend down a little and placed a kiss on Chris' cheek.

Chris then turned his head to the side to capture Wyatt's lips with his own. The kiss they shared was short but intense and when they parted Chris smiled: "Thanks for the ring, Wyatt."

"Only the best for the best boyfriend and brother in the world," Wyatt replied.

Chris then laid his head back against his brother's shoulder and sighed contented. "Can't we stay out here a little longer?" he asked his lips lightly pouting.

Wyatt giggled at this sight. "Well if it would just be me we could stand here forever, but..."

"Boys, everything alright?" they suddenly heard the voice of their uncle Coop.

Parting and turning around quickly they noticed him standing in the doorway of the manor.

How long was he there? Had he seen them? Had he seen them kiss? Something in his look was different, as if he would have noticed something.

Chris wasn't able to utter a word, but Wyatt pulled himself together quickly and asked: "Yeah sure... we were just about to come back in..."

Coop nodded and observed the boys as Wyatt pushed Chris forward. When he came out of the house and saw the two standing close to each other, he for a moment had thought he'd sensed some weird feelings from them, but he couldn't catch it clearly. So when the boys passed him at the door he tried to scan them, but there was nothing strange he could notice. He shrugged as he closed the door. _"Maybe it were the feelings of someone else,"_ he thought and then followed the brothers back into the living room.

-- -- -- --

**Note 4:** I hope you all like this. If so, please be so kind to leave me a review. Every signed review will get a reply.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Busted

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** R! (so, only for mature readers).

**Characters:** Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** This is about how the boys got caught plus some events before. WyattChrisLovestory.

**Warnings:** This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** This story plays in the same universe I created with all my other stories. But you don't have to read them to understand this.

**Note 2:** English isn't my mother-tongue, and even if I give my best, there will surly be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that. Instead you can tell me so that I won't do the same mistakes again.

**Note 3:** I'm terribly sorry for the delay. Through we had semester break, we still had to do practical excercises which took more time than I had expected. Therefore I couldn't update sooner, and therefore also I wasn't able to work on the sequel to this, so far... And there are only a few days left until the next semester starts... So I'm afriad, after the last chapter of _this_ story (which will be sooner than you think) you'll probably will have to wait again a while... I'm sorry for that, too.

**Note 4:** Thanks to **Kit Of Light And Dark**, **BloodyRoseSharpThorn**, **Mana-Reader**, **Brownie88Babe**, **jazmingirl**, **plush1000**, **RoseThorn333**, **peyaluna** and **Ephemeral Dreamer** for those wonderful reviews. (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

-- -- -- --

**Chapter 8**

_Shit!_

_"Wyatt... Wyatt please come."_ The blonde boy heard that pleading voice of his brother in his mind, in the middle of his history class...

Worried that something could be wrong he excused himself, "to go to the toilette" and went down the hallway of the school. He followed their mental link and found himself in front of the storage room.

_"What's he doing here?" _he thought as he carefully - in case there would be a demon waiting on the other side, through he sensed no real danger - opened the door.

Inside the room was barely lit, just enough to see some boxes and a broom and some chairs and other unuseful things, but no Chris. He took a step into the room, when the door was closed behind him.

Startled he turned around just to find his lips captured in a sweet and hot kiss.

"Missed... you..." Chris mumbled against his lips.

"Mmm..." Wyatt tried to speak. "Mmmm... Mmm," he tired again, but Chris wouldn't let him. So he pulled his brother forcefully away from him and hold him at arm length.

"What?" the younger one asked, panting from the kiss.

Wyatt wanted to tell Chris to stop, he wanted to tell him that they couldn't do that, not at this place, not at the school, where anyone could catch them. He wanted to tell him that even if he loved him, he wouldn't make out with him in a damn storage room.

But he couldn't. One look at his lover's face, one look at his slightly swollen and slightly parted lips. And then his eyes, which were right that moment so dark green... a lust-filled dark green. He couldn't resist him, his brain simply shut down.

"Nothing," he whispered to answer Chris' question. Then he pulled him close again and their lips met. It didn't take long and tongues were battling and hands found their ways under shirts.

_"Oh how I missed that,"_ Chris thought. And it was true, they hadn't had the chance to feel each other like this in days. There had been exams and football games which stopped them from doing a 'late night session'. And during the day they had been hardly alone the past week. Mel's birthday was nearing and everyone was busy with that. The aunts were on visit lots of times to prepare things, their grandfather had been there, too. And of course Mel was excited like hell, getting on their nerves with questions about the gifts she'll get. So the boys had to keep things quite, much to Chris' dislike.

... and Wyatt's, too. Since for him there was nothing better in this world then to feel Chris so close. It was intoxicating. It was pure passion, pure joy, pure happiness... pure life. Chris tasted so damn good...

Slowly Wyatt let his lips wander down to Chris' neck who tilted his head to give his brother better access. He kissed and nibbled at the soft skin making the younger one moan in pleasure.

Then Wyatt felt some hands working on his belt. He smiled against Chris' neck. Then he rose a little until he could whisper to his ear: "So eager?"

"Mmmm, need you," Chris moaned his reply.

Wyatt chuckled as he pulled away, lifted Chris shirt over his head, and let it fall to the floor. His hands then directly went for his lover's already hard nipples, his lips soon following their lead.

"Oh God... Wyatt..." Chris moaned, as he felt his lover's lips suck on his nipples, which made him shiver to the core.

-- -- -- --

Meanwhile in another part of the school Josh was seeking for his friend. The history lesson was over, and much to the dislike of their teacher Wyatt hadn't returned. So Josh had grabbed his friend's bag and left it in Wyatt's locker for which he had the combination. It wasn't the first time that he did this for his friend. There had been many occasions to be precise. Whenever there was a family emergency and his friend had to flee from class, he would take care of Wyatt's stuff... That's what friends are for.

But this time things were different. When Wyatt usually left for family business they would share a look and a wink, as sign for Josh that he wouldn't be back for (probably) the rest of the day. But this time there had been nothing like this. Something was wrong...

So he was now searching for his friend... or for his brother...? Yeah maybe Chris knew where Wyatt was. Either that, or it was in fact a family emergency - then he wouldn't be there, too.

He rounded another corner and bumped into a few of Chris class mates.

"Hey, has anybody seen Chris Halliwell?" he asked.

The three girls looked at each other and then shook their heads. "He wasn't in class the last period," one said.

Josh nodded and turned to go back. When Chris wasn't in class then it had to be a family emergency, so no need to waste more time in search for them.

But then another boy spoke: "You seek for Chris? I've seen him sneak into the storage room on the second floor. No idea what he's doing there..."

Josh nodded: "Thanks..."

He turned and walked to the stairs wondering. Second floor was the floor was where he and Wyatt had had history earlier. He shrugged, probably they wanted to orb away together - and why not doing that from a storage room... Still he could go and check if there was any trace of them...right?

-- -- -- --

Wyatt moaned when Chris licked softly at his neck and then sucked at his earlobe. His hands where meanwhile busy with undoing the buttons of the blonde's shirt. He couldn't wait to feel his brother's - his lover's - skin against his own.

And Wyatt seemed to feel the same, since his hands began to help Chris' in the task. When the line of buttons was finally opened, the older one quickly pulled out of the offending piece of fabric and then pulled Chris close again.

Hot skin rubbed against hot skin and both boys moaned again, just from that little bit of body-contact.

Wyatt pulled Chris close in his arms, as if he wanted to shield him from the outside and again kissed him deeply, hungrily.

Chris enjoyed the feeling Wyatt gave him. He made him feel save. In those moments all that mattered to Chris was that Wyatt loved him. About the rest he simply didn't care.

His hands again began to work on Wyatt's jeans, since his belt was already open. Slowly he began to open the zipper, while Wyatt still kissed him, exploring his lover's mouth with his tongue.

"He-hem..." They suddenly heard someone clear his throat.

Startled Chris wanted to turn around, but he hadn't the chance since Wyatt just pulled him even closer. So he just turned his head, his face flushed like a tomato out of embarrassment.

Wyatt looked up, too, ready to orb whoever had disturb them right to the moon if necessary. He wouldn't let anybody destroy their little happiness, for nothing in this world, he would give up what he had.

"Guys, honestly... I really didn't need a picture like this... Are you completely out of your mind? This is the storage room for God's sake!" Josh ranted.

Wyatt and Chris both sighed the younger one leaned his head against the other's chest. Feeling this, the older one pulled him even closer before speaking: "What are you doing here, Josh?"

"Me?? God, that's nice... I was searching for you, Wyatt. History class is long over. You left without comment, excuse me that I was worried!" After that was said, Josh exhaled.

"Sorry..." Chris muttered, "but don't blame this on Wyatt, it was my fault."

Josh shook his head: "It doesn't matter who's fault it is... What if it hadn't been me but the caretaker. Or the principal! Do you honestly thing you could keep them from telling anyone? Or would you have cursed them magically to keep quite?"

"NO!" both lovers exclaimed. Of course they wouldn't use their power to save their asses in a situation like this... through it was a very tempting idea.

Chris looked up at Wyatt and whispered: "I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For dragging you into this..."

Wyatt just smiled and caressed his cheek.

Josh rolled his eyes: "Oh come on guys... fix yourself and then let's go before we're missed in class... I'm waiting outside." With this he left the two alone.

Chris and Wyatt looked at the door as Josh closed it behind him.

"This was really close, huh?" Wyatt said.

Chris nodded: "Yeah... But not as close as the one time in the bathroom."

Now Wyatt nodded: "We really need to be more careful."

Chris sighed and looked at him, telling him through their connection: _"I know... but it's just sooooo hard to be without you so long... I miss you so much... I love you so much..."_

Wyatt smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss, before he let go and grabbed his things.

-- -- -- --

After this event, Wyatt and Chris did their best to... control themselves. Through it was pretty hard for them. Both never ever would have imagined that love could be like this... this deep, this close. They loved each other deeply, there was no 'you' or 'I' for them anymore, it was just a "we". Josh often had to shake his head when the three friends shared a private moment, and in those times he regretted it a lot that they couldn't tell anybody else. Otherwise he would have loved to go on a double date with them and his own girlfriend... But as things were, this wasn't possible, and never would be.

Also Wyatt and Chris sometimes felt sad about this. They loved each other so much, they sometimes wished they could share this feeling with others, especially their parents and the rest of their family. But they couldn't tell anyone, because that would mean the end of what they had. So they had to keep things quiet and they did, and for weeks this worked pretty well... Whenever they had been the home for themselves they would end up in bed on way or the other, but as soon as Piper or Leo stepped through the door they were just brothers again. Close brothers, yes... but no one ever noticed that there was more going on between them.

Finally school year was nearing it's end. Just about two month more and a few exams then Wyatt and Josh would be done with it forever. Both boys were planning on going to the UCLA at the end of summer. They thought about sharing a dorm room, with Josh comment that he would be away often enough for Chris to visit. But with the Elder's intervention Wyatt would get his own dorm room, just for himself. And Chris could orb over to him whenever he want. So the days passed by, with both Halliwell-boys dreaming of their wonderful future.

-- -- -- --

It was a day like any other, a Saturday to be precise. It was sunny outside, but Wyatt and Chris sat on the sofa and watched a movie.

"Alright," Piper said to her sons, while her sisters, Coop, Henry and their cousins were already leaving, "We will be at the mall and after that we check on the restaurant. So we won't be back within the next two hours. And Dad will be home around 4..." She grabbed her bag and then looked at the boys on the sofa sighing: "You're sure, that you'll be fine?"

"Mom, I'm 16!" Chris complained while Wyatt grinning.

Piper sighed: "Oh, why did you have to grow up that fast..." Then she waved to them and left.

As son as they heard the door close Wyatt looked at Chris. "Two hours," he said as he moved closer.

"They are still outside, Wyatt..." his brother complained, but not 100 serious.

"They'll be driving away in a second," Wyatt gave back and then captured Chris mouth with his own.

Chris moaned as Wyatt kissed him wild, which made the older one only get more crazy about him.

While Wyatt opened the buttons on Chris's shirt, they battled with their tongues. "God... you taste so damn good."

Chris smiled against his brothers lips: "You too..."

Wyatt's hand moved over Chris chest, his fingers caressing his nibbles.

Chris moaned again. Oh how much he loved that, when Wyatt teased him like that.

"Sorry boys I forgot..."

The brothers turned around to face the door. There stood their aunt Phoebe, looking pale from the shock. "...my keys," she finished her sentence absentmindedly.

"Shit," Wyatt muttered as Chris just started back at his aunt, shocked on his own and slightly trembling.

Then Phoebe found her voice back and called loudly: "PIPER!"

Wyatt and Chris were immediately on their feet. The younger of the two was close to tears, panic rising in his chest, while he fixed his shirt with shaking fingers. Wyatt meanwhile spoke to his aunt pleadingly. "Please Aunti Phoebe, don't tell her... Please," he begged.

The empath meanwhile just started back at them, her mouth opened and closed but she didn't know what to say.

Right that moment Piper entered the room, followed by Coop. "What's going on Phoebe, is it demon?" the oldest of the Charmed Ones asked worried. But Phoebe kept silent unsure what to say, how to say it.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Coop asked then, taking her hands.

The empath shook her head and turned away, saying: "Ask them."

Meanwhile Wyatt's mind was racing. He had ruined it. It was his fault, and his only. He had been the one who couldn't wait, even if Chris had warned him. And now his little brother and the love of his life was panicking. He shivered, he could feel it through their connection, same as the tears that threatened to fall from those wonderful green eyes.

"Well..." Piper turned to her boys, "What's going on?"

Wyatt turned to Phoebe: "Please Phoebe it was nothing... I was just..."

"Oh no, Wyatt, I'm not stupid... and I'm not blind. I saw it and I felt it! That's not right!"

Chris swallowed hard. _"That's it,"_ he thought. _"It's over."_

But Wyatt felt a new determination at those words. And he looked at her, his look strong, and said: "No... it is. It is right. For us it is, and you can't change that." Then he turned to his mom who looked at him in confusion, while Coop seemed to slowly understand what was going on in this room.

"Mom... You wanna know what's going on? I'll show you," Wyatt said then. And with a quick movement he pulled the deathly pale and scared Chris back into his arms and kissed him.

It was a soft kiss at first but the feel of Wyatt's lips against his own brought the life back into Chris' body. And before he knew what he was doing his hands found their way into Wyatt's hair and he pulled him closer, his tongue asking for permission to enter.

Phoebe just stood there, looking at them, again her mouth was opening and closing and if anyone had paid attention to her he would have said she looked like a fish. Coop frowned at first, but while the kiss went on the boys had let their guards down and the love he suddenly felt from them was overwhelming, so pure and honest. He hadn't felt something like this from a couple in a very long time.

Piper on the other hand watched the scene without moving. She was simply shocked. But slowly she came back to her senses, more or less, and she just knew one thing: This was wrong so this had to stop. "ENOUGH!" she screamed and rose her hand blowing the boys apart with her powers.

-- -- -- --

**Note 5:** I hope you all like this. If so, please be so kind to leave me a review. Every signed review will get a reply.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Busted

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M for this chapter (so, only for mature readers).

**Characters:** Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** This about how the boys got caught plus some events before. WyattChrisLovestory.

**Warnings:** This story deals with slash and incest. If you have a problem with that, then don't read!

**Note 1:** This story plays in the same universe I created with all my other stories. But you don't have to read them to understand this.

**Note 2:** English isn't my mother-tongue, and even if I give my best, there will surly be some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that. Instead you can tell me so that I won't do the same mistakes again.

**Note 3:** This is the last chapter of this story. And through I'm already working on the next one, I doubt it'll be posted soon, since university keeps me far too busy. I hope you understand and will still be reading the next story when I'll finally be able to post it. For now: thank you for your support.

**Note 4:** Thanks to **JayneyHunter**, **wyattxchrislover**, **Brownie88Babe**, **Inuyasha** **Lover** **123**, **kattastic999**, **jazmingirl**, **Mana-Reader**, **BloodyRoseSharpThorn**, **melinda**, **yamiko20**, **Aeryth Shestafih**, **LucyCharmed3**, **Ephemeral Dreamer**, **liltom555**, **Peya Luna**, **YAOI-fangirl-3478** and **Badluck2772** for those wonderful reviews. (Everyone who left a signed review, also got an reply.)

-----------------

**Chapter 9**

_What Now? (Part One)_

Slowly Wyatt returned to the land of the living. His head ached and he slowly remembered again why. Their mom had used her powers on them. Wyatt had flown backwards and hit his head on something hard, probably the wall... He gowned as he opened his eyes and saw the worried face of his aunt Paige. The he sat up straight and immediately regretted it because that only made the headache worse. But how strong that pain was, it didn't matter to him. "Where's Chris?" he asked his voice filled with worry.

"I'm fine, Wyatt," he then heard him say, and looking around he saw him sitting on the sofa.

The next second Wyatt was on his feet again and wanted to go to the man he loved but his mom stepped into his way.

Two very stern looks met. In this moment – a very long moment – you could have cut the air with a knife.

"Sit down," Piper then ordered, her voice calm but leaving no room for discussions.

Wyatt nodded. "That's what I intended to do," he said as he pushed passed her and sat down by Chris's side, knowing very well that his mom definitely hadn't meant that.

But as soon as Wyatt sat, Chris snuggled closely into his arms which the older one had protectively put around his brother.

"Oh will you take your hand off, or I..." Piper started.

But Paige interrupted her: "I guess THIS is not leading us anywhere, we all should calm down now and talk about this."

Piper glared at her sister, but she knew she was right, so she sat down herself, looking her sons warningly.

"Good," Paige said and sat down herself, by Chris's other side, sending a smile to Wyatt.

The blonde man noticed that with wonder. Was she on their side? Or was she just 'playing' the good cop in this game. Wyatt also noticed that Coop had taken a seat by his side while Phoebe sat next to Piper.

But Paige was the first one to speak: "Ok... So now we can discuss this as civilized people..."

"Civilized people!" Piper exclaimed, jumping up again. "Discuss??? This is wrong, it's against the law and every moral... there is nothing to discuss THIS..." here she pointed at her sons, "... has to stop!"

"No," Chris stated calmly, looking his mom into the eyes for the first time since that mess had happened.

"What?" Piper asked, shocked that he spoke, that he spoke this calm and collected.

"I said no," Chris repeated. Then he took Wyatt's hand into his own. "I love him mom... and there is no way to change that. He's the love of my life. And it's not just today... it's not some teenage hormones, because I know that's what you think." Then Chris turned to Wyatt questioningly, and the blonde nodded. So Chris continued: "We're a couple for more than 2 years now, and whatever you try, we just know that you won't be able to pull us apart."

Now Piper didn't know what to say. In fact no one did, since no one had known what was going on behind their backs... all those years. It was a shock for everyone. Especially for Coop who wondered how he could not have noticed such a deep and endless love.

But anyway, he was the first one to raise his voice again: "I'm sorry Piper, but I guess they are right."

"What? How can you say that?" Piper asked, feeling like if everyone was jumping in her back.

"Because I'm a cupid and sensing for love is part of what I DO!" After that he took a deep breath to calm himself, then he explained: "I can feel their love and in fact I haven't felt such a deep and pure and honest love in a couple of centuries."

Chris and Wyatt had to smile at that. They looked at each other and smiled, and Wyatt was about to kiss his lover again...

But not as long as their mom was still there, because she screamed: "Don't dare you, Wyatt Matthew!"

The blond immediately pulled away again, but hold his brother even closer.

"Alright... that won't lead us any further..." Paige tried again to balance the situation. "I have to say I actually see the reason in your words, Piper, more than clearly... But I can also see that those two here," and with this she pointed at the boys, "are deeply in love with each other, and I really wonder why we haven't noticed before. But what we have to talk about now, instead of beating each other's heads in, is how to solve this situation. Because, as much as I regret it, there is no future for you. You are brothers and that is wrong, even if it feels right for you."

"I've got an idea." Phoebe's calm voice startled everyone since the empathy had kept silent all the time. "We can't separate them here and now, because that would kill them. I feel their love and their fear, and I'll tell you Piper they won't survive it when we split them up by force. But... maybe we can prevent this from happening at all?"

While Phoebe had talked, Piper had observed her, her face color changing from red to white to red again. And then the pieces clicked together and she turned to Coop: "Give me your ring."

"What? No... I won't let you do..."

"Do it or I blow you up instead!" Piper said angry, but deadly calm. Coop looked at her for a moment, then he looked at the boys again. And suddenly he smiled before he gave the ring to the angry mother.

Piper, as soon as she got that piece of magic jewelry, took her sisters hands and a second later they disappeared in a red light.

Chris and Wyatt had observed all this with panic in their eyes, they had looked at Coop and then at their mom when they vanished.

That was it... There was no holding back anymore for Chris and he started to cry desperately. "It's over," he sobbed against Wyatt's chest, "I'll lose you..."

Coop smiled at them, feeling pity for them that they had so less faith in their love. He placed his hand on Chris shoulder making him raise his eyes. And when he looked at him he said: "I wouldn't worry too much. Love is the strongest power in this world, believe in that, especially when it's as strong as the love you two share."

-----------------

Piper knew perfectly well how this ring worked, she needed to think of where she wanted to be. And first she wanted to be where this mess started, the moment the brotherly love turned to more than just that.

So the three sisters appeared in the middle of a school yard. They saw Wyatt and his friends sitting under a tree, watching Chris when he passed by them and talking to him.

"This is where it started?" Piper asked frowning, looking at her sisters.

Phoebe shrugged: "I'm not sure... Maybe we are too far back, maybe this is just a point, a tiny bit, that added up together with other events made them fall for each other."

"Maybe we should formulate this more clearly for the ring, like... their first kiss???" Paige suggested.

"Through that sounds disgusting to me, I think you're right," Piper said. And again she thought about what she wanted to see and they disappeared again.

Next the sisters found themselves in the boys' bedroom. They saw Wyatt laying on his bed, reading.

"Not good," Piper muttered. But Paige understood and glamoured themselves invisible. Hidden like this, the three sisters watched as Chris came back from the shower. Piper immediately covered her sisters eyes, while her middle child got dressed for the night.

"Oh Piper, as if we'd like to see this," Phoebe whispered back.

Then the three women watched as things moved on and Wyatt finally kissed Chris. They saw how it happened and they saw how Wyatt then orbed away. Confused Piper looked at her sisters, but before she could utter a word the door opened and past-Piper entered the room. The three from the future took this chance to leave the room and went up to the attic where they wouldn't be disturbed.

There finally Piper could ask what made her wonder: "Why did he orb away like this?"

Paige just shrugged, but Phoebe could explain that. "Because he was confused, and scared." Her sisters just looked at the empathy frowning so she continued: "He was confused about how he could lose control so much. It seems to me he was bottling up his emotions for quite a while already. And now he's scared that Chris might hate him."

"And Chris, did you get something from him, too?" Paige asked before Piper could start another rant.

Phoebe nodded: "He felt perfect. Overwhelmed at first, but then he enjoyed it greatly."

"Ok... here's the plan," Piper then said. "We'll go back a couple of minutes and then I'll go in there, before this kiss happens..."

And so they did... Piper just entered the boys' room when Wyatt had got up from bed, and told them she just wanted to check on them and tell them they should get ready for bed. Then she left again.

"Did it work?" Paige asked then.

Piper smiled triumphantly: "It should, from the haunted look in Wyatt's eyes. But we should make sure." So she wished to see the person her oldest would fall in love with, the one he was meant to be with.

The next moment the three witches were again at the manor, but down in the sun room. There was a kid playing so they hit behind some huge flowers. Not a second too late, because the next second Wyatt, a much older Wyatt entered.

"Dada!" the kid exclaimed and ran over to him to hug him.

Piper meanwhile whispered to her sisters: "See, I knew he would find a girl, marry her and get children..."

But Piper was a little to quick with her conclusion. Because the next moment another man entered who definitely was Chris. And the little kid in Wyatt's arms turned around smiling happily, exclaiming: "Papa!"

Chris went over to both of them, smiling widely and gave the kid a kiss on the cheek. Then he turned to Wyatt and kissed him lovingly. The same second Phoebe started to tremble from the mass of emotions crashing down on her, while Piper's boys were meanwhile practically eating each other.

Piper just shook her head and sighed: "Ok, let's try again..."

-----------------

Piper and her sisters had just failed again in stopping Wyatt and Chris from falling for each other. They were actually just about to try it again when a pink light appeared and formed into a Cupid and an Elder.

"Blessed be," the latter greeted.

Piper just rolled her eyes, to tired from all this to be polite. So she just asked: "What do you want?"

"What we want?" the Cupid asked angry. "We want you to stop this craziness."

The Elder rose his hand to stop his companion from his rant. Then he explained: "We want you to stop trying to split your two sons apart. We want you to go back to the very beginning and stop yourself from doing this mess and then return to your own time and place."

"What?" Piper asked, her face red from anger. "You want ME to ACCEPT that MY sons have an incestuous love affair???"

The Elder looked at her for a moment, then nodded saying: "Basically… yes."

"But…"

Before Piper could throw another fit, the Elder went on: "Your sons have already sacrificed so much, they have sacrificed their childhood to save our world. We thought things trough, believe me, we checked every possibility. But when the question is to have either your sons as couple or the source back, ruling the world, then I'm terribly sorry to tell you that we chose the first option. Believe it or nor Piper Halliwell, the same thing that made your boys defend the source, is also what makes them love each other. You can't have one without the other."

"But this is wrong!" Piper tried again.

"Is it really so wrong? Let us show you something." And with this he nodded at the Cupid who immediately brought them to another place in time.

They appeared in the living room of the manor. Chris and Wyatt were at home alone, sitting in front of the TV. When the Cupid saw the witches hesitate, he said: "Don't worry, this time they won't notice you." So the sisters stepped a little closer.

Wyatt sat on the sofa his legs on the table and the remote in his hand. With the other he stroke Chris's belly softly. The younger one was lying next to him, his head in Wyatt's lab, his eyes closed, snoring softly.

Wyatt grinned down at him, threw the remote to the side and placed a soft kiss on Chris' forehead. That's when Chris started to stir, opening his eyes slowly. The older one smiled down at him as he pulled a streak of brown hair out of his lover's face. "Good morning sleepyhead," he whispered.

Chris grumbled: "Why did you wake me?"

"Because I'm hungry… Do you also want something? I could put some leftovers into the microwave," Wyatt replied, not once stopping to caress Chris' belly.

The younger one stretched, arching into the touch while doing so, then he sighed. "Well… if that means we have to get up? Then… no, I'm not hungry and you neither."

Wyatt chuckled at this, especially because right that moment his stomach growled. "I guess my body has other things in mind, than you."

Chris grimaced, but didn't move. "I don't want to get up. I like to lay here, on your lab, in your arms. When I get up this warm and cozy feeling I'm in right now will be gone…" he said pouting.

Wyatt smiled again. His brother was so adorable. He slowly brushed his fingers through his soft her, his other hand still busy with caressing him. "You can have that feeling again, right after we ate…"

"But we only have a couple of hours before they return," Chris remarked, his fingers playing with Wyatt's t-shirt. Then he crawled up a little so that he could lay his arms around Wyatt's neck and give him a soft kiss. "I just want to lay here, in your arms, enjoying this moment. Can't you understand?"

"Of course I do," Wyatt said, pulling Chris closer so that the younger one's head no rested against his chest. "So let's have a diet meal then." Then he held out one hand and orbed an apple to himself.

Chris chuckled and snuggled closer into the embrace inhaling Wyatt's scent deeply, before he slowly zooned out again, not sleeping, just enjoying the feeling of being perfectly warm and safe.

Piper and the others had watched the scene, and all three had to admit that they seemed to be a perfect couple, so tender and loving.

"Do you see now what we mean?" the Elder ask.

And the Cupid added: "They love and care about each other, they protect each other with all they have. Can you imagine a love that is more pure and deep then the one these two share. Will you really destroy that love?"

Piper looked from one to the other, then she sighed and shook her head: "I guess I can't."

-----------------

Wyatt and Chris were still sitting on the sofa, holding hands and hoping for the best. The boys didn't know how much time had passed, but it surely wasn't much when their mom and aunts returned from there trip.

Wyatt and Chris looked at them for a moment, as their mom let herself drop on the other sofa with a sigh. Then they looked at each other.

_"I still love you, we're still together..."_ Wyatt stated through there connection. Chris just smiled brightly and nodded.

"What happened?" Coop then asked through he had already an idea.

"Well," Phoebe said, "we tried to stop things a couple of times until an Elder and a Cupid came and told us to stop."

"They also told us and made us see why..." Paige added.

This time Piper sighed again: "I hate to admit it, but you really seam to be meant for each other."

Now Chris smiled even brighter until Wyatt pulled him to himself and into a short but sweet kiss.

"I love you," the older one muttered then.

"Love you, too."

"Don't be too happy about it... we still have to explain this to your father and I can only hope that I can make him see reason in this..." their mother said, not looking very optimistic. "I really don't know how to explain all this to him."

At this, Phoebe went over to her sister, to give her a calming message of her shoulders while saying: "Just tell him the truth, tell him what we saw... He'll surely believe your judgment."

"I hope so..." Piper sighed.

_"I doubt it..."_ Chris told his love secretly. And Wyatt agreed. Their father loved them, sure, but this? It would be too much to handle for him, same as it had been for their mother before.

_"I'm sorry... It's still my fault that this happened. I should have..."_

_"Stop it Wyatt. We can't change it anyway. At least we have Mom on our side."_

Wyatt looked at Chris again and when their eyes met he slowly nodded.

-----------------

It was an hour. No, it had been one hour and six minutes, until Leo came home. He seemed to be in a very good mood, but frowned when he saw the people gathered in the living room. Especially he noticed that his sons were sitting side by side, holding hands, as if the had done something stupid, waiting now for their punishment.

When he and entered the room, everyone looked up. Piper then rose and said: "Leo there is something we have to talk about... in the kitchen."

Leo nodded and then followed his wife out of the room.

Paige meanwhile patted Chris' knee saying: "Don't worry, everything will be alright."

_"I'm sorry..."_ Wyatt kept on saying in their minds. _"It's all my fault."_

_"Don't ... we knew they would catch us sooner or later. And you know mom, she will blow him up if she has to,"_ Chris replied, with the seriousness of a 23 year old man. But Wyatt knew he wasn't that man, no... he was still 16, and he also knew that Chris was scared of their father's reaction, like he himself.

A few minute later, they heard their parents yell, even if they couldn't understand every word they said. Still they all knew what this meant. Piper wasn't as successful with telling Leo then they all had hoped she would be. Wyatt instinctively pulled his arm around Chris, holding him close. He wanted to show him that he would let no one come between them.

Meanwhile Paige looked at them with worry in her eyes, while Coop and Phoebe shared a look that said everything they thought about. They had to help the boys, since they both knew how deep their love was.

Another two minutes later Leo returned. When they saw him, the people in the living room feared the worst. Because the man looked angry, really pissed, and his eyes stared at Wyatt and Chris. "Go," he said calmly, "take your things and go... and don't come back."

Then he turned to leave but Wyatt jumped up and tried to stop him: "Dad... wait."

Leo turned around furiously: "Don't call me that... You aren't my son..." With that he stormed out of the house.

Wyatt started in the direction in which Leo had disappeared. Yes _LEO_, because if he wasn't any longer his son than he wasn't Wyatt's father either.

Chris meanwhile turned pale, and his eyes began to water a little, but he didn't cry, he didn't want to cry. Paige and Coop tried to comfort him, while Phoebe started to argue with Piper who had returned right after Leo and had witnessed that drama-scene.

Wyatt then turned and left the living room, to go up to their room, without anybody really noticing it. After Leo's words he knew what he had to do. And when he could trust his feelings about Phoebe and Coop, his plan should work. So he went up there to pack his back, to leave his home... forever.

When he entered his room, he suddenly felt lost. He stood there, looking around this place he called home all his life, and all his strength immediately vanished. He sank down to his knees and started to cry. "How could things go this far?" he asked himself, without being able to answer his question. He sat there crying for a couple of moments, until he managed to pull himself together again. He needed to do this. He loved Chris and he would never ever give up on that. So he would leave this house, and he would take Chris with him. He wouldn't force Chris through, but somehow Wyatt knew he would come with him.

So he orbed two bags to him and started to pack the most important stuff together, just what they would need for the first few days. When he was almost done and ready to leave a smile suddenly appeared on his face. Then he crawled under Chris' bed in search for something which he was sure his brother would need. And when he had found it he put it into the bag, too, before closing it and orbing back down to the others.

-----------------

Chris couldn't tell how long that discussion went on. Phoebe tried her best to get Piper to talk to Leo again, talk some sense in his mind. And it wasn't that Piper didn't want that, no... It was more like she didn't know how, especially since she herself had still problems to get her mind to accept this, even if her heart already did.

Coop meanwhile, tried to calm Chris down, to reassure him in his love for Wyatt... Maybe the cupid was afraid that he would give up on their love just because of their father's words. But he wouldn't.

Right that moment Wyatt orbed back to the living room, with two bags in his hands and one over his shoulder. And the same seconds all discussions stopped.

"Wyatt, what are you doing?" Piper asked shocked.

"Sorry mom," he said avoiding her gaze, "but I don't want to course you any trouble with dad, this isn't your fault, nor is it his." He said _dad_ to not hurt her even more.

Piper swallowed hard: "Oh baby... you can't go... you... this is your home and..."

But Wyatt ignored her. "Can I live in your guest room until I found an own place to live?" he asked Phoebe and Coop.

"Of course you can," Phoebe said before her husband could, earning a look that could kill from her older sister.

"Wyatt I won't let you leave," Piper said.

Her oldest sighed: "You can't stop me."

The whole time Chris had sat there silently. His mind was spinning, still shocked about what happened, but right now more shocked about his brother. Wyatt wanted to leave. He couldn't do that, could he? He couldn't let that happen, he couldn't let his brother leave him alone.

Suddenly Chris jumped up and said: "I'm coming with you."

Everyone looked shocked at him, everyone except Wyatt who smiled. He held out one of the bags and said: "I never doubted that." As Chris went over to him he gave him the bag: "Already packed your most important stuff."

Chris smiled at him, as he took the bag, but it was a sad smile. Wyatt pulled him close with his free arm and gave him a passionate kiss. "I love you," he muttered then looking deep into the younger one's eyes, "everything will be turn out good, I'll take care for us, don't worry."

Chris just nodded. Then they both turned to their mother again. "The rest I'll pick up later," Wyatt said.

Piper had tears in her eyes, but she knew she couldn't stop her oldest from leaving, he was 18 years, it was his decision. But Chris...? She shook her head. She didn't want him to go, but... from her continuing time travel she knew that Chris would follow his brother no matter what.

So she did the only thing she was able to do at this point, she went over to them and hugged them close. "I'll miss you," she sobbed, "I love you so much..."

"I love you, too," Chris whispered.

"We'll come over as often as possible," Wyatt said. Then he took Chris's hand and orbed with him away.

-----------------

**Note 5:** That's it, this story is complete. I hope you all like it. If so, please be so kind to leave me a review. Every signed review will get a reply.

**Note 6:** Even if the following story is already in the making, through as I said before I have no idea how long it'll take me to write it down... If you have any situation in mind from the boy's life that i described in my stories so far, which you want to read about in a one-shot or maybe a longer story, please feel free to tell me your wishes...


End file.
